


Counterclockwise

by Fanficxoverlady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Sirius Black, F/M, Hermione Granger-centric, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Prophecy, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Recovered Memories, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Time Travel Fix-It, Triad - Freeform, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficxoverlady/pseuds/Fanficxoverlady
Summary: Ancient Magicks have decided. Hermione Granger has been chosen to step backward in time to the first war. Her first order of business, find the daft seer, Sybil Trelawney and ensure the prophecy is never heard by anyone other than herself. What she wasn't expecting when she found her; however, was for the prophecy to change making her the new Chosen One.
Relationships: Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Dorcas Meadowes/Peter Pettigrew, Fabian Prewett/Marlene McKinnon/Gideon Prewett, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	1. The Ends of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten around to posting this story on my AO3 account. I've taken the liberty of editing the story before I posted here, so if there is anything I've missed please point it out to me. I hope all of you are doing while during these trying times. And hope you enjoy this story.

Counterclockwise

  
Harry Potter Story

Pairing: Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter

Rated: M+

Summary: Ancient Magicks have decided. Hermione Granger has been chosen to step backwards in time to the first war. Her first order of business, find the daft seer, Sybil Trelawney and ensure the prophecy is never heard by anyone other than herself. What she wasn't expecting when she saw her; however, was for the prophecy to change-making her the new Chosen One.

...

…

Hermione knew better than to run.

Her world was forever changed, and there was no turning back now. Her curly chestnut locks bounced with every step she took, under her white cloak. The broken golden trinket that once held enchanted sands of time lay cold burning her skin beneath her dress robes.

The Aurors trailing her were becoming a nuisance. She took a shaky breath whispering a wandless charm to hide the locket. She discreetly smiled as she felt the metal transform shape into a familiar shape and knew that the gold would now look silver with emeralds forming the letter 'S' with snake eyes.

"You there! Hermione Dagworth, we have some questions for you!" the tall, burly man had a voice that matched his appearance. The young witch stopped and allowed the Aurors to catch up with her.

"I have a hectic schedule today, is this absolutely necessary?"

"You are being held for questioning on the disappearance of Sybil Trelawney. You don't have a lot of say here, lass." the second Auror was the one who spoke this time his messy golden hair caused a pang in her heart.

"I am a lady of the court, Am I not? I will accompany you, but I will do so on my terms. Now escort me like proper gentlemen before the DMLE Head hears of this."

'Dear Circe, please forgive me.'

…

20 Years Later

"Professor Trelawney, you shouldn't be here, Harry he's-"

"Shouldn't have been here, to begin with, child. You need to make right this wrong."

The seer smelled for once, not of sherry but ash and light perfume, "You are the only one who can do it, child, it's too late for this world, but you, you have the power to change it all. When you get there to find me, keep me safe, do not let them hear my words."

"Did you know this whole time, the prophecy-"

"We must do what we can to protect ourselves. Do not trust those in a higher power than yourself. Those were dangerous times."

"I don't understand what can I change, what can I do? You're not making any sense."

'Magic rarely makes a lot of sense, child. Find me and befriend me. I will believe you." with that the older woman dropped a time turner around her neck. And answered her unspoken question, "Knicked it from Professor McGonagall. You're quite familiar with it, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded numbly, and as soon as Sybil dropped her hands, her world was spinning.

…

When Hermione woke up again, it was to a white ceiling, a startled voice and hurried footsteps. The nineteen-year-old took a hefty breath. The only thing she could think of was lead. Her entire body was substantial like she was coated in it.

"Good, you're awake."

A man with greying, shoulder-length hair approached her bed cautiously and raised his empty hands in surrender to show he was no threat.

"Ms Dagworth, I apologise, but no one recognised you and the DMLE ran a blood test on you to find out who you are. The Dagworth was thought to have been wiped out since the death of your uncle. Do you remember who or what attacked you?"

Hermione furrowed her brow as she took in the healer's words, 'Dagworth? Like the potioneer?' Her thoughts were erratic as she thought of this new information. Her right hand was instinctively tracing the scar left by Bellatrix as she shook her head in the negative.

"That's a shame, I'll have to report to the DMLE, and they'll ask you some questions. Would you like me to hold them off for a minute so that you can regain your thoughts?"

Hermione moved her hand to clench the sheets on her side, and she nodded her affirmation.

"One last thing, Miss Dagworth …" Hermione looked up at the older gentleman as he spoke, "Would you happen to have a first name?"

"Hermione. Hermione Dagworth."

When the healer nodded thoughtfully and quickly left the room, no doubt to give the Aurors some kind of information before they began questioning her, Hermione started to quiz herself.

"Hermione Dagworth. Now what?"

The girl closed her eyes in thought, 'Sybil Trelawney, what mess have you gotten me into?'


	2. Sentimental Twist

Counterclockwise  
Harry Potter Story  
Pairing: Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter

  
…  
  


It was a few hours later when the Aurors had left. Satisfied with the answers she had given, she played up to the idea that she indeed had some aspects of amnesia. Better to play things close to the vest until she found Trelawney.

  
There was a sharp knock on the door of her current room. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she waited with bated breath, "Sorry for the intrusion Ms Dagworth. I've contacted an old acquaintance of your Uncle. They worked on a potion a few decades ago, and she was very anxious to meet you."

  
Hermione's brows shot up in surprise at the news she hadn't realised anyone would be close to her now estranged uncle; it was a foolish thing to consider when she thought about it. She had Harry and Ron before she was sent to this time, why wouldn't other people have friends to rely upon.

  
"Is she here? I'd like to meet her; I was never very close to my Uncle."  
  


"Of course, Mrs. Potter."

  
Healer Bones, Edgar as she'd gotten permission to call him, was a sweet man, who also happened to give her a heart attack and wanted to extend her stay at St. Mungo's.

  
Dorea Potter, her best friend's grandmother, was ever the embodiment of a regal witch. Her Raven coloured hair was just as she remembered when she helped Harry discover his magical ancestry and they'd found the picture of Dorea and Charlus. Her curly hair reminded her of a more length of Sirius' own hair, and her grey eyes were the same shade of silver as the Black heir. Speaking of, her Slytherin steel eyes, which at first glance cold and calculating, gave way when they connected with Hermione's own milk chocolate eyes but only for a second and were once more replaced by the cunning silver.

  
"I've heard that you're the girl who's lost her memories. I was sceptical of you being related to Hector, but Edgar here tells me that he performed a blood test since you were knocked out for most of your stay here. My name is Dorea Potter, and my husband and I have volunteered ourselves and our home to you."

  
Her eyes narrowed at the word on her arm as she moved closer. Hermione hastily tried to cover her arm, but it was too late for that, and faster than she could blink Dorea was examining the carved, 'mudblood' on her arm. It felt like a lifetime ago now that she received the scar.  
  


"I was attacked apparently, over a period of time, but I don't have much if any recollection of it."

  
Her soft voice was the thing that snapped Dorea out of her trance, and the lady straightened herself at her words. No longer were her eyes cold like steel but in them; warmth, like a pool of melted sterling.

  
"Well, you shan't be attacked again under my watch, Hermione."

  
…  
  


It was on the walk to her manor or at least The Leaky Cauldron that Hermione and Dorea spoke quietly of what Hermione could 'remember'.  
  


"I honestly never even knew my Uncle, my parents were a bit overprotective, and they taught me themselves. Mostly how to defend myself."

  
"And they didn't teach you of the courts?"

  
"I'm sorry, the what?"

  
"It appears I have a lot of work ahead of me." Dorea mumbled before offering the young woman a warm smile, "I have four boys at home, I should warn you they're all a bit rambunctious, but they mean well, for the most part."

  
Hermione returned the matriarch's smile in return, thinking of her old professor and her friend's godfather and father. "What are they're names?" Hermione inquiry was just for the sake of appearances knowing that she knew what boys the Potter woman spoke of.

  
"My own son, James. Then his friends that Charlus and I've adopted you could say. Peter, Remus and Sirius."

  
"Seeing how you light up when you speak of them, I'm sure it will be lovely meeting them. Thank you so much, Lady Potter, I can't thank you enough for taking me in."

  
"Think nothing of it. I won't trick you and say I don't have motives of my own for wanting you here with us, but I did not jest when I told you your Uncle, and I were very dear friends. You'll do him proud; I have no doubts. Now we best be off, are you well enough to apparate or should we walk to The Leaky as planned."

  
Hermione took the woman's hand and smiled before agreeing to apparate to Potter Manor.

  
…

  
Remus strolled casually to the Quidditch Pitch of Potter Manor. The library much more of his territory than the sky. Peter was already in the kitchens waiting for the rest of the Marauders. He rolled his eyes his dirty blonde hair falling in his face as James and Sirius collided painfully on their brooms at almost the exact time the crack of apparation sounded out on the opposite side of his second home. Remus' hearing being better than his friends closed his book with a thud before calling out to his brunette and black-haired friends.

  
"Mummy P is back if you dunderheads are finished mangling each other."

  
And it was quite right, his evaluation of what happened followed by the crack of apparation and the collapse of the two Gryffindors, saw his friends in quite the skirmish. James had quickly taken advantage of Remus as a distraction and clocked Sirius right in his jaw before laughing and running away to greet his mother.

  
"Oi! You dirty prat! That was a cheap shot!" Sirius hollered once he popped his jaw back into place, before chasing after his mate, Remus once more rolled his eyes before following the two at a much more leisurely pace.

  
As the three made their way into the foyer, Remus and Sirius both collided into James' back. Confused at the sudden stop, both boys each picked a side to creep over James and take a look at what had stopped their friend in his tracks.

  
"Boys," Dorea clapped excitedly at the sight of the three, Hermione briefly wondered where the rat-faced boy of their group was but quickly pushed it aside offering them a timid smile accompanied by a blush unwillingly as she noticed six eyes puncturing her with their stares, 

"This is Hermione Dagworth; she'll be staying with us a while until she regains her memories."

  
Sirius was the first to regain his composure, and flamboyantly bowed as per pureblood tradition and gently grabbed her hand before blowing delicately on it, "It's a pleasure, m' lady. Sirius Black if you ever need anything at all. Please don't ever hesitate to call on me for any of your needs."

  
The way he spoke the last part, there was no doubt in anyone's mind the sexual innuendo implied. But oh was Azkaban not kind to the man in front of her. This time's Sirius had the same curly raven-coloured hair as Dorea, not as long stopping at his shoulder blades and kept in a loose ponytail. His eyes were warm and a deep silver. She was drawn to him her magic pulled her to him and to her shock it seemed the only ones who could feel this pull was Sirius and surprisingly James. Before she could make eye contact with the other boy, a soft clap was heard, and before she knew it, Sirius was rubbing the back of his head.

  
Dorea rolled her eyes, pleased that the slap was delivered quite harshly before reprimanding him about her sons scaring away all of her houseguests.

  
"Sorry Ma!" the raven-haired boy was off pouting now moving over to his best friend who was still staring quite the way he used to stare at Evans. Nudging the other boy, Sirius whispered quite loudly, "Oy I saw her first Prongs unless our little bird is up for sharing-" once more Dorea slapped both James and Sirius on the back of their heads whispering to them about manners and self-respect.

  
"Sorry about them, they're a bit," Remus paused nervously searching for a proper word to describe his mates,

  
"A bit rambunctious?" Hermione offered kindly also giving up her hand for Remus to take who much like Sirius blew on her hand gently before straightening up and meeting her eyes providing his name, "Remus Lupin."

  
"You wouldn't happen to have a twin brother named Romulus and a mother named Rhea would you, wolf?"

  
Remus stiffened when he heard her call him a wolf but chalked it up to her knowledge of Roman mythology.

  
"I'm afraid my mother was just a witch and me her only child." the werewolf joked back.

  
A throat clearing interrupted their banter and Hermione was shocked to see a look of annoyance on James Potter's face, "Apologies for interrupting, James Potter." James lifted her hand but refused to bow or gently blow his breathe across her hand as the other two boys did. Dorea looked ready to murder two of the four of her children. Hermione quickly drew her hand back and remembering the etiquette she learned from the Yule in her Fourth year. Taking a step behind her left foot, she curtsied, leaving her hands daintily in front of her clasped together, tilting her head and exposing her neck slightly. Dorea's anger was replaced with a pleased expression at her actions. Her borrowed dress robes fluttered somewhat as she righted herself once more.

  
"It appears you still have subconscious levels of the mannerisms of our world. I'll still go over everything with you as a refresher once the boys return to school. I spoke to Gretchen, who works with Hogwarts for the O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. And did not find records of them. We can't have that, so I'll be setting you up to take both later this year if that's acceptable to you."

  
Hermione nodded her agreement, looking excited since she first landed in this time, ever the opportunist for a learning moment.

  
"I'll show you to your quarters while you'll be staying here. Boys do find Peter and let him know of our new companion."

  
Hermione offered the three a brief smile once more before following Dorea out of the hall.

  
…  
  


Sybil shook as the aftershocks of her vision left her.

  
'Hermione Dagworth.'

  
The curly-haired woman was the forefront of her mind, and a plan was already starting to form in Sybil's head on how she would meet the girl from the future.

  
…


	3. Time and Prejudice

Harry Potter Story  
Pairing: Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter

  
…

  
Hermione allowed Dorea, as she had been instructed to call her, drag her about Diagon Alley to ensure her wand was not damaged in her escape from whoever had her captured.

  
Their first stop much to her slight annoyance was, Ollivander's; despite her protests that her wand was just as good as it had been, Dorea disagreed and said that circumstances tended to change people and their beginner wands not at all suitable for them.

  
Hermione was a bit put out, but couldn't fault her logic, Ollivander was always a strange man, but she'd be lying if she didn't find wandlore fascinating.

  
She gripped the dragon heartstring and vine wood wand tightly in her hand no doubt its match was still in one of his many boxes he had lying about.

  
They finally made it to the shop, and while the peeling gold letters were less faded and more pronounced, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, could still be seen.

  
Walking in was just as intimidating as it had been when she was eleven years old. The dusty shelves of wands did nothing but grow the gnawing pit of anxiousness in her belly.

  
"Ah, Dorea Black. Red Oak. Dragon heartstring, never a truer match, perfect for your light touch, quick wit and adaptable to creating new and distinctive, if I may, trademark spells and potions. What brings you here, my dear?"

  
Dorea allowed a small upturn of her lips something that typically wouldn't mean a smile to others but Hermione was becoming to know the woman better before the pureblood took over, she was genuinely happy to see Mr Ollivander.

  
"I have taken in an orphan girl; you remember Hector don't you? This is his niece, Hermione Dagworth."

  
Hermione tilted her head and curtsied slightly at the introduction.

  
"I never realised, Harold to have a child, but she does look a bit like the family." His words were more to himself than to either of the women in his presence.

  
"Hermione here was taken from her family, and I would just like to make sure that her wand is still suitable for her in her recent tragedy."

  
"A valiant endeavour naturally. Well, your current wand Ms Dagworth, give it a wave."

  
Hermione slipped the vine wand tightly in her grip and as the creator of her wand suggested gave it a quick swish.

  
When nothing happened, Hermione actually pouted, never before had her wand been temperamental to her. They were bonded, or so she thought.

  
"How very curious. This is the wand you've always used, correct?"

  
"That's right; it's never, not worked before."

  
"Perhaps..." Ollivander trailed off, going into the back room and not entering again for a few minutes more. The box he returned with was a royal blue in colour, nothing like the hues of brown and gold the other wands were in, and the apprehension returned tenfold. This did not stop the man, though, as he walked up to her and opened the box. He was watching as her eyes stared at the acacia wood in front of her. He made no move to offer the wand to her as he had before only nodding his approval of her to take it.

  
She hesitated for only a moment as if to gather her Gryffindor courage and the second her grip solidified on the wand a warmth much like what she experienced with her vine wand overcame her; only this was so much warmer. She thought her old wand had been her perfect match, but she could sense it. This acacia and her just fit.

  
"Nine and one-fourth inches. Acacia wood, a very unusual wand wood, which normally I find creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. This sensitivity renders them difficult to place, and I only keep a small stock for those witches or wizards of sufficient subtlety. When well matched an acacia wand matches for any for power though it is often underrated for its temperament. What makes this acacia special is that he holds an even rarer core type."

  
At this, Hermione's warmth was doused with such a cold feeling.

  
"Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest magic, they show the most initiative, and they are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners. I believe Ms Dagworth, we will all expect great things from you, my dear."

  
…

  
The Marauders had just finished telling Peter all about the new bird; Mummy P had decided to take in. Peter, however, was the least surprised of the four wizards merely mumbling to the others, "Well she took all of us in too, didn't she?"

  
And Peter couldn't quite understand where their confusion or more precisely James' dislike for the witch came from.

  
"She lost her family though, I mean for your Mum to take her in like this, and you lot said her last name is Dagworth, like that bloke good with potions which helped her with her sleakeasy hair potion. It was all over the papers that he'd gone missing a few months ago."

  
Peter trailed off as he watched the look of realisation hit the others, really it was a shame everyone just assumed he was the dumb one.

  
"Bloody hell," Sirius spoke first, "it's no wonder she was all nervous at first meeting us."

...

  
Hermione and Dorea left Ollivander's quite quickly after that after a congratulation was for Hermione's new wand the two entered Twilfit and Taffings, a much more refined clothing shop compared to Madam Malkin's for All Occasions. It didn't take but an hour or two for Hermione to get fitted for dress robes and the two finally made their way towards Flourish and Blotts. It was with great reluctance Dorea eventually left Hermione there to go to Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary. It was apparent Dorea didn't trust her much yet and needed to get ingredients Hermione shouldn't know about. Though the younger witch couldn't fault her for that, the two hardly knew one another, and she'd already done more than enough taking in an "orphan girl".

  
Hermione had just found an interesting book Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms Advanced Edition for the Gifted when a hand crept up and grabbed hers. Her new wand was out and pointed under Sybil Trelawney's neck before the other witch could blink.

  
Hermione was dumbfounded as she stared at the seer. Annoyance filled her eyes at the witch in front of her.

  
"I've been waiting for you, Hermione."

  
"You saw me?" she asked the other woman quietly, who responded, "I did."

  
Hermione lowered her wand, hiding it on her wrist holster once more under her borrowed dress robes, though she still had her doubts about Divination. "I'll do whatever I can to help you, you know? This place isn't safe for you."

  
The whisper she thought fell on deaf ears as she reached for another book. It felt a century before the older woman replied again.

  
"I know. I've seen it."

  
Hermione had the distinct feeling she didn't just see her arrival but of everything that was to transpire in her own time.

  
"You're a bit annoying, do you know? This is a serious matter!" She didn't mean to reply so waspishly, but this was the woman who sent her twenty years into the past, ripped her away from her friends, her family. Yet the fear in her time's Sybil Trelawney was nothing compared to this much younger version. She was absolutely petrified of what was to come.

  
Before either witch could reply to the other Dorea Potter returned with three bags of magical ingredients, for what Hermione had no clue and as of this moment she couldn't bring herself to care. Harry was the one who had that annoying everyone is suspicious mentality going on, not her.

  
"Found anything you like, dear?"

  
Hermione eyed the book of runes once more, catching Dorea's eye who summoned it to her and smiled softly. "Let's check out then shall we?"  
Hermione's hearing barely caught the whisper of the madwoman, "I have faith in you, Hermione Granger."

  
…  
  


The Marauder's had once more split up Remus in the library, Peter to visit his sick mother and James and Sirius held up in the former's room looking over the newly created map, checking over the final charms before testing it out at Hogwarts.

  
Speaking of, "It's a shame, really she won't be joining us at Hogwarts." 

Sirius muttered these words loud enough for James to hear.

  
"Prolly for the best, though? Dontcha think?"

  
"For you, probably. For the rest of us with eyes in our head, not so much."

  
Sirius' rebuttal was met with sharp eyes from his best mate, and the longer-haired boy merely rolled his eyes at the other pureblood's tantrum.

  
"Come off it! You've been a right prat to Dagworth, and the only thing she's probably done is escape from whoever probably killed her uncle. You know as well as I, a few months from now they'll find his body, just like the others."

  
Sirius watched James shudder at the thought, but Sirius shrugged, James couldn't play sheltered forever.

  
"Could it be that you truly do have a crush on her, and that's where the hostility comes from? Forced to admit the pedestal you put Evans on is a ruse."

  
"Shut up!" James yelled, "Don't you dare, badmouth Lily in front of me!"

  
"Then don't badmouth an orphan! At least I can say Hermione's never talked shit about either one of us, but here you think she's some dark witch or something."

  
"She's hiding something, Sirius. And I don't want to be in the crossfire when it comes out."

  
"So you didn't deny the crush you have on her." Sirius retorted feeling a little jealousy build-up for unknown reasons.

  
"She's pretty I'll give her that, but Evans is the only one for me."

  
The two stayed in silence for the rest of the charms work on the map, until Remus came back up to show them a spell he thought he'd figured out to where only they could see it. Thankfully his excitement broke up most of the tension left behind.

  
…

  
When they returned to Potter Manor an elf, named Diz, showed Hermione to her chambers and the girl fell into a fitful sleep.

  
Charlus and Dorea stayed behind after picking up the potion ingredients, cast a Muffliato so none of the children would interrupt.

  
"I spoke with Ollivander after I received your note. He said he had just made the wand was going to just keep it locked up it was a project of his that went right, that combination he used is very temperamental and he honestly didn't think it would work."

  
Dorea hummed her agreement. Garrick had taught her a bit of wandlore when they were in school; the Ravenclaw boy was one of the few she could tolerate from their class.

  
"She was with that girl, Sybil the one descended from the seer Cassandra. I didn't think much of it at first, but the way she looked at her, it was like they knew each other."

  
Charlus looked uncertain but spoke his thoughts anyway, "The legend..."

  
"Is far fetched and just an old wife's tale, besides their hasn't been a triad in decades. Why would there be one now? It's unheard of."

  
But despite Dorea's words, the two couldn't help but think in the back of their minds that, maybe it was true. Cassandra's prophecy of Triads going extinct until a daughter of magic appeared to set it straight again could happen.

  
Releasing the spell, Dorea spoke, "The injury on her arm. I recognized the handwriting. Think she might be a bit miffed, but I suppose it's the least I can do seeing how my niece did it."

  
Charlus watched with a smile as his wife began brewing the healing potion for his deranged Aunt's cursed blade.

  
…

Hermione did her best not to sigh in boredom.

The refresher courses Dorea put her through were excruciatingly archaic. The Victorian-style customs was something her muggle upbringing clashed with the older ways of thinking. She was grateful that she did not have to grow up with such strict guidelines. Her few learned traits she picked up so as not to make a fool of herself at the Yule Ball in fourth year was her only saving grace according to the Potter Matriarch.

"It is unbecoming for a lady of the courts to make eye contact with a man who is not her betrothed. I do believe that it was a way to protect us as wives and daughters from those who would dwell inside our thoughts. While not making eye contact from a Legilimens will not deter them if that is their goal, in the long run, it will give us ample time to throw our shields up once we feel the intrusion."

Suddenly the lesson became a bit more interesting for Hermione, a fact Dorea did not miss. 

"There are several laws, designed with witches in mind, my darling. Why don't we take a break, tell me, have you decided to attend Hogwarts yet?"

Hermione did sigh at the question. Being surrounded by the walls of the ancient school, a year without any Voldemort or his followers sounded terrific to her. The thought of attending the school without Harry or Ron was what caused her dilemma.

Truthfully though, what she would do even if she did not return to the school gave her anxiety. Despite her goal-oriented mind, Hermione did not have a plan for once her schooling was completed like so many assumed. Her only goal had been to make sure the Golden Trio survived the war. 

"In truth, I believe I could take the N.E.W.T.s anytime I wish. I have no doubts I would not make top marks. It's truly what I would like to accomplish after that gives me pause."

The younger witch learned fast when it came to Dorea that the truth, or as close as she could get to it, would always endear the woman to her. The Potter Lady was not one for idle chit chat or half-truths. In the few days she had been here, Hermione was acutely aware of the infamous Black temper.

"I cannot promise anything, yet but allow me to speak to some of my contacts."

Dorea gently patted the girl's back and Hermione no longer felt as alone in this time as she originally had. 


	4. Untimely System

Counterclockwise  
Harry Potter Story  
Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter  
Chapter 4

  
…  
  


Hermione glanced at her arm entirely in awe of the salve Mrs Pott- no Dorea had concocted.

  
"I recognised my Aunt Cassiopeia's cursed blade's work from the moment I saw you in St. Mungo's. She was a twisted woman and had the blade specifically crafted for her second husband. Of course, that's merely speculation."

  
She had never honestly thought about getting rid of the scar on her arm, and truthfully she still had the one from Dolohov on her side from the Department of Mysteries. Yet, Dorea had already gone above and beyond removing Mudblood from her name, she couldn't thank her enough and so kept to herself her other battle wound.

  
"I am happy to inform you, that a rather imposing letter has made its way into the owlery this morning, darling. I left the letter on-"

  
Hermione knew she was rude, but in her excitement, she hugged Dorea enthusiastically and left to head towards the dining area for her results. 

  
'Did she wish to return to Hogwarts? If she did, it would no doubt be the most relaxing and normal school year for herself. No three-headed dogs, a basilisk or any such other strange accommodation in the school. She truly was tempted by the idea.'

"While I think it would be a good experience for you, the smile on your face indicates that your final year of schooling isn't necesary. We'll take you to Gringott's do a blood test to get you into your uncle's vaults. I'm sure he'd want you to have them since he went 'missing.'"

  
The way she had spoken it left no doubt to Hermione what she thought happened to her old friend, Hermione turning pale she assumed was because of her supposed dead uncle. Not the fact that she was not in fact a Dagworth.

  
She was absolutely, irrevocably screwed.

  
…

  
Sybil was trying not to act nervous, she'd been in three shops, and the same cloaked men were still following her, she knew they shouldn't know of her gift yet and even still…

She turned a corner in Diagon Alley and without hesitating apparated on the spot.

  
Luck was apparently on her side as she appeared before none other than the Matriarch of House Potter and her young scion, Hermione.  
She knew the young woman very well. Despite her little meet and greet in Flourish and Blott's the slightly older woman had several visions of the dedicated witch.

  
She crossed one leg behind the other and nodded downwards while bowing her body towards the ground slightly. "Lady Potter I apologise on behalf of House Trelawney, I did not mean to apparate directly in front of you and your ward's path. Uncertain times and I had to be sure..."

  
She trailed off but Dorea smiled grimly at her accepting her apology understanding that the girl had been followed.

  
"Miss Trelawney, perhaps you would accompany us to Gringotts. Women shouldn't be alone without a proper escort in these times. Might I introduce my ward, Hermione Dagworth."

  
Hermione's jaw was set tight as she attempted to not know of the other woman; much the same way Trelawney had curtsied Hermione did the same before speaking, "We met briefly last week in the book shop. It is quite lovely to see you again, Sybil."

  
Dorea smiled kindly towards Hermione, there was no doubt a story between the two but Hermione did not show any fear towards the witch and considered her a companion for this time instead of a liability.

  
"Thank you for the offer, Madame."

  
Hermione and Sybil fell into step three paces behind Dorea, and the three made their way into the formidable Gringotts.

  
…

  
Hermione winced as her palm was cut open and placed upon an ancient-looking mirror. It had a very sophisticated design consisting of gold and silver vines wrapping around each other to create the bolder holding the cold glass in place.

  
She was grateful to Dorea who cast a silent spell towards her hand sealing up the open wound. She was sure the woman's kindness towards her would be short-lived when the truth came out she had no magical relatives.

  
She watched shocked as a three-dimensional image of a man with the same chestnut curls as she arose on the screen. His eyes were a deep blue colour though and it appeared that they indeed did not hold most resemblances.

  
"Hector Dagworth Granger, appears to be your uncle by two generations." the goblin Clawbearer grunted obviously displeased that the goblins didn't hold power of the once-abandoned vault.

  
"Well, of course she is." Dorea laughed a tinkling laugh, "It's impossible to replicate the hair they have."

  
Hermione blushed at her words feeling slightly self-conscious, Dorea didn't hold any malice towards her when she spoke the words, so she let it go focusing solely on the relief that all those years ago Professor Slughorn had been right. She did have a wizard in her family before her.

  
"Go on in, dear. You'll have to get enough for your school supplies and robes we'll have to go meet with Professor Dippet to get you settled."

  
She nodded numbly glancing at Sybil as she went.

  
It appeared the more answers she received, the more questions she had.

  
…

  
Hermione knew in this time Armando Dippet was the Headmaster she should have remembered that Dumbledore had been the Transfiguration teacher before he took over that title.

  
She had hoped foolishly that she wouldn't run into Dumbledore yet, not until she better figured out to begin changing events.

  
Before her now stood Albus in all his purple polka-dotted glory. She quickly put her head down and threw her Occlumency shields up before he could fully enter her mind.

  
It was a very Pureblood action she had taken though and neither Dumbledore nor Dorea blinked twice at her for her standoffish ways. It was unbecoming for a proper witch to meet the eyes of a wizard she was uncomfortable around or knew very well.

  
Sybil did the same, and Hermione found she was grateful towards the woman.

  
"Dorea what a pleasant surprise! How can Hogwarts help you this evening?"

  
Dorea straightened as she introduced Hermione and Sybil to the man, 

"This is my ward Hermione Dagworth. Shortly after her uncle's disappearance, she was found tortured and with little memory of her past. Charlus and I took her in." At this Dumbledore chuckled good-naturedly and nodded for her to continue. "Hermione's mother raised her in magicks and the old ways, but she has shown interest in meeting with Professor Dippet to go over her options."

"I shall take you to see Headmaster Dippet, It doesn't leave Miss Dagworth much time to collect her things before the year..."

  
"Already been handled, Albus. I was a Black before I married" Dorea laughed that twinkling sound again and it was not long until she had worked her own type of magic on Dippet and eighteen-year-old Hermione Dagworth entered into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

  
…

  
Sirius couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. Someone had to have potioned Evans or confounded her; hell maybe she had been imperioused. It would make sense because there was no way Lily Evans of all people was flirting back with James Potter.

  
He scowled and realised with horror that his look matched perfectly with Snivelous Snape's.

  
The world was going crazy.

  
Hermione took in the scene before her at the Gryffindor table. Just as disgusted it appeared at the two's apparent seduction of the other.

  
Sirius let a nauseating flip in his stomach take him back down to Earth. 

'Could she have a crush on Prongs?'

  
As it stood James was still being a complete toe rag towards the girl and for that matter Lily wasn't as completely obvious about her dislike but Hermione knew why.

  
James didn't like her, so he'd taken to glaring heatedly at her whenever he got the chance. Lily noticing these looks thought they were similar to the looks he used to send her so had taken to flirting with the bespectacled boy thinking that he liked Hermione.

  
It was all very annoying to Hermione and she found herself spending time with Peter, Remus and Sirius instead.

  
She did not know how to feel about Pettigrew but his right arm was completely bare and he seemed just as dedicated to his friends as Sirius and Remus had described him during their school days. She had come ecpecting to wonder how Peter could have ever fit in with the other handsome young men she knew of in her other life.

  
As of now her plan of action was simply keep your friends close, enemies closer, As far as Hermione was concerned she'd do her damnedest to make sure the boy never received the mark or become James and Lily's secret Keeper.

  
"It appears that Mr. Potter has taken a distinct dislike of you Professor Dagworth."

  
Ever the gossip Hermione glance over at Horace Slughorn.

  
"That boy is so focused on Miss Evans that he can't see past the girl's nose."

  
The potions Professor let out quite the chortle as she continued, "I supposed I gave him and his friends quite the shock, passing my N.E.W.T.S. At the Ministry as I did. I was hardly expecting the job offer from Headmaster Dippet but he was very impressed by my Defense and Potions scores. I've heard so many stories of your legendary potion skills, he'd be a fool to replace you."

  
Hermione knew from the Slug Club she'd have to lay it on thick with him.

  
"Why thank you my dear, from what I've heard your score was only surpassed by an old student of mine, Tom Riddle. He had such potential don't rightfully know what happened to him after he graduated."  
Hermione stiffened at the man's name but played it off as stretching her legs discreetly.

  
"I've actually been working on something, if you've time between classes. I believe I'm on the verge of a breakthrough with it."

  
He nodded absentmindedly and agreed on a time before continuing with his meal.

  
She smiled slightly and waved at Sirius who had been staring at her she laughed quietly as he blushed and turned to whisper something to Remus.

  
She felt a gentle prodding at her mind and looked up to Dumbledore having a mental argument with himself. She realised that he hadn't meant to try to invade her thoughts ever still she let him in through a small opening just to whisper in his mind, _'It's quite rude to pry into people's heads.'_

  
Dumbledore blanched slightly offering her an apologetic look which she accepted as he returned to his meal.

  
This was going to be a very long school year indeed.

  
…


	5. Timeless Ambitions

Counterclockwise  
Harry Potter Story  
Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter  
Chapter 5

  
…

  
Hermione sighed distractedly as she headed out into her classroom.

  
She felt the stares as she entered from her office and with a wave of her hand her name began appearing on the blackboard.

  
'Professor Dagworth'

  
"My name is Hermione Dagworth. You will address me as Professor or Professor Dagworth only. Do not think because we are close in age that I will allow disrespect in this classroom. I know curses and charms that would have Grindlewald pissing his pants."

  
She allowed a moment for her Gryffindor and Slytherin Seventh years their moment to whisper conspiratorially to each other before continuing.

  
"This year is your N.E.W.T. Exam and I shall be training you, therefore I see no possible reason for you to succeed anything less than an Exceed Expectations if not Outstanding."

  
This time the class was quiet as she spoke something she was quite grateful for as it left no doubt in her mind that her speech which was just a mockery of the ones a disguised Barty Crouch Jr and Harry Potter gave in her past.

  
"Who here can tell me how one would defeat a Dementor? Miss Evans isn't it?" Hermione called upon her best friend's mother. The witch was just as beautiful as everyone always described her. Her long auburn locks reached past her school skirt and her green eyes were just as mesmerizing as her son's would be.

  
"Yes, Professor. No one knows how Dementors came to be. They are, in my opinion, the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places and drain hope, peace and happiness out of everything around them. The Patronus charm is the only way known to drive them away. If left to their own devices they'd be more than willing to suck out your soul."

  
"Very good, very good. Ten points to Gryffindor."

  
"Now a bit more difficult question. How would one throw off the Unforgivable Curse, Imperius?"

  
"How about you?" Hermione pointed to a Slytherin girl this time. Her hair was cropped into a cute pixie cut and her eyes were a bright ice blue she would no doubt be the mother to her own classmate Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister in the future.

  
"Miss Carrow, Professor. It is not truly known why some people can throw off the curse and others struggle with it. It is believed by some Magical scholars that those gifted in Occlumency or have a natural talent for such have a much easier time throwing the curse off."

  
"Well put, Miss Carrow allow yourself ten points to Slytherin as well." 

Hermione watched as the cold facade slipped a bit and a genuine smile appeared on her face as she sat down. Apparently the bias between the two Houses were just as alive in the past as her own time. "Now my last question before I get started, How might one spot a cursed object before you become cursed yourself?"

  
Hermione looked up to see the only two students who had their hands up Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

  
"My Slytherin with your hand up, your name?"

  
"Severus Snape. There is an ominous aura surrounding a cursed object even if you can't tell the differences of dark magic, your body will give off warning signs, the hair standing on the back of your neck, shivers, goose pimples and a sense of unease or anxiousness will overcome you."

  
"Very good, Mr. Snape take another ten points for Slytherin. Now I'm quite excited to be teaching this lesson, I was fifteen years old when I learned it but it is still one of my most beloved memories. Everyone repeat after me, 'Expecto Patronum!'"

  
"Expecto Patronum!"

  
"Excellent! This is the incantation for the Patronus charm. This is the most time consuming thing we'll be learning not because of the pronunciation or wand movement but because it takes more than just that to produce a corporeal Patronus. You need a happy memory. Like so…"

Hermione pulled out her new wand and with a flourish and silent Expecto Patronum, a great bear left the light leaving her wand.

"Now it is said that when times of great emotional upheaval occur your Patronus will change form. It is true for mine. When I was first able to cast my animal was instead an otter."

  
When the class made no move to say anything she dismissed the spectral black bear and spoke up once more, "Into pairs all of you. I want you to at least work on creating a shield I doubt very seriously you'll be able to create a corporeal form."

  
…

  
It was a very successful class, she had to admit. Despite the glares Potter and Evans kept sending her and the unwavering look in between the glares Sirius communicated to the Head Boy and Head Girl's way he would look at her with something akin to awe and something else she'd instead not even put a name too.

  
Her next two classes had been third followed by fifth year and she quite enjoyed teaching the students about grindylows and in her following class she taught them about more defensive spells to add to their repertoire.

  
Now however she had a break and she was going to spend it popping over at Gringott's there was a certain Goblin there she needed to speak with.

  
…

  
It had been easy to inform Armando to allow her to handle some last-minute business that had occurred at Gringott's concerning her late uncle's possessions. Apparently death, and the aftermath was an awkward subject for the Headmaster and he allowed her her brief leave to simply not discuss any morbid details.

  
The walk to Hogsmeade was quiet and she quite enjoyed her walk to the apparition point, she was a bit shocked at seeing Peter, Remus, James and Sirius step out of Honeyduke's, though perhaps she shouldn't have been.

  
"Head back through whatever passageway that got you into Hogsmeade and we'll pretend this didn't happen. Oh don't look so shocked boys, did you honestly think the other Professor's wouldn't warn me of the notorious Marauders."

  
As their shocked expressions turned to one of relief and a bit embarrassment at getting caught so quickly, they were just as grateful she merely shooed them away and Hermione smiled a bit nostalgic as their words of thanks got drowned by her departure of apparation.

  
"Well she didn't say when we had to return, let's go stock up on some more butterbeer and firewhisky; shall we gents?"

  
Sirius didn't wait for a reply as he headed to the inn which Madam Rosemerta worked.

  
…

  
Ragnock, looked briskly at the young witch before him quite shocked by her blatant accusations against another Ancient house.

  
"Dangerous words, Miss Dagworth."

  
"I'm in front of a dangerous being, Keeper Ragnock, I'm aware of how valuable a goblin's time is, I would not jest of such serious matters."

  
"There is a reward of course if you are right, what is it you require from Gringott's in return?"

  
"Merely knowledge on how you dispose of these tainted objects."

  
"Surely you must jest me now, Lady Dagworth. More than one Horcrux?"

  
"In truth there are four others at the moment. I would not expect the responsibility to fall to you and your brothers but seeing as how one of these abominations are being kept at your glorious bank …"

  
She let her words trail off, knowing the goblin would help her now.

  
"A letter shall be sent to you posthaste when the deed is done, along with copies of our texts explaining the procedure, I'm a bit curious as to why you wish to know our methods when you wizards have your own ways to destroy such things."

  
"I'd hate to destroy such valuable artifacts, Keeper, surely you understand the want to keep something as valuable and unmarked as possible, lest it loose some of it's worth."

  
Ragnock nodded knowing that she wanted to keep the maker of the Horcruxes in the dark for as long as possible.

  
"Your letter then, Lady Dagworth shall be sent to you when it is done."

  
"May your gold flow forever more."

  
If the goblin was shocked she knew of their customs he didn't let it show but an almost sinister smile appeared on his face as he answered back.

  
"And may your enemies cower at your feet."

  
"In due time Keeper, they will."

  
She hadn't meant for him to hear her whispered reply but she didn't regret that he did at the sound of his laughter.

  
Everything was going according to her plan so far. She had a new goal in mind while she waited however and that was getting close to starting up the Order of the Phoenix once more.

  
…

  
Once back at the castle, Sirius let his frustrations loose on James and the slightly older boy caved in a bit at his best mate's tone.

  
"What's your deal with Professor Dagworth? You and Evans' lost your minds she's the best Defense Teacher we've had!"

  
James scowled at Sirius' words knowing they were right.

  
"Something's just off with her alright. I don't trust her."

  
Sirius scoffed quite obnoxiously at the words, "You fancy her, you idiot! You're just too prideful to act on it now that Lily's finally given you a chance. You can't honestly be daft enough to not realize the only reason she did so is because you're staring at Hermione all the time?"

  
"It's Hermione again now is it?" James couldn't help but retort in anger ignoring the confused looks of Peter and Remus he continued on, "Could it be the thought of me being with her has you jealous Padfoot? If so then no harm no foul I'm content with Evans and you're more than welcome to lay a claim on our new Professor."

  
The messy-haired boy smirked but was rendered speechless at Sirius' next words.

  
"Fine I will! Hopefully you get your head out your arse before you realize what an idiot you've been."

  
And with that Sirius took a shot of Firewhisky straight out of the bottle and made his way towards the Defense classroom, leaving the other three boys dumbfounded at his bow out.

  
Now his only problem, how to get the heiress to the Dagworth family to date him.

  
…


	6. The Brains of Time

Counterclockwise  
Harry Potter Story  
Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter  
Chapter 6

  
…

  
Hermione was no idiot; in fact, since she started muggle schooling years ago, she prided herself on that knowledge. So it would come to quite the shock that Lily Evans and James Potter had this stupid vendetta against her. Granted the two didn't know of her magical abilities, but she'd hoped quite foolishly of herself that the corporeal Patronus she conjured would have been enough of a power display to keep the hierarchy as it were with her at the top. While she knew she wasn't the most powerful witch ever; she was highly more experienced than the Marauders were and honestly did not want to waste time attempting to thwart their little pranks.

  
James however apparently did not get the memo.

  
It was during the second class that had Miss Evan's glaring heatedly into her back as she wrote on the chalkboard the theory behind the Patronus that she felt a warmth start from the top of her head into their curly ends. Before she had even turned around, she sent the piece of chalk that was magically writing out the theory behind the Patronus to hit against James Potter's forehead. With a roll of her eyes and a quick flick of her wand, her hair returned to their typical chestnut hues before she had even made a full 180°. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter. I do not tolerate foolish wand-waving in this classroom. Perhaps since you are so sure of yourself, you can head to the front of the room and attempt your Patronus."

  
His look was that of unadulterated rage, but next to him Sirius had a different look on his face.

  
Lust.

  
It appeared that with the more unrestrained of the Marauders, she was going to get two very different sides of the spectrum, not something in the middle like she would have preferred.

  
While she was hoping he'd be able to cast his brilliant stag, Hermione knew not to expect it. She was hoping for all his lollygagging in the classroom he'd at least be able to produce some sort of mist to create a shield but when he'd failed to do that she sent him back to his seat next to a laughing Padfoot.

  
It was with great surprise that the first student to cast the Patronus was Miss Carrow. A spectacular otter slightly different than her old one appeared for the young girl and Hermione was so impressed the twenty-five points she'd taken from Gryffindor was granted to Slytherin before she dismissed the entire classroom to continue practising the charm.

  
"Professor Dagworth might I have a word?"

  
Sirius' voice cut through the talk of the rest of the students and at her brief nod of the affirmative watched as the black-haired boy lagged behind the rest of the class shooting James a wink before watching him roll his eyes and make his way over to her.

  
"Is there something about the charm that's confusing you, Sirius? Or is this another Defense question?"

  
Sirius watched her before answering, "Not quite. It's a question concerning my new Defense teacher." With her shocked expression firmly in place, he continued before she could interrupt him, "Professor, you're only but a few years older than most of the other students in your advanced classes. How do you feel about dating younger men?"

  
Her eyes narrowed on the boy sure he was attempting to get the mickey of her, "Not that it's any of your business, Sirius, but I prefer my men more mature than myself. Not boys who spend their time thinking irrationally and pranking."

  
Sirius smirked at that, actually dared to smile a genuine smile in her direction, "I prefer my birds a little older myself, but I'll be of age the beginning of November something to think about, Professor."

  
"I can assure you Mr Black that there is nothing to think about seeing as how I'm twenty years old now. Leave my classroom before I give you detention now!"

  
"One other question then, Lady Dagworth, if I continue being cheeky and garner myself that detention do you promise to spank me if I'm naughty enough?"

  
"I'll be sure to let Professor Flitwick know of your preferred punishment this Friday Black; now out of my classroom!"

  
Sirius didn't put up any more arguments after that and Hermione hoped beyond hope that the blush that rose to her cheeks during his inappropriate speech wasn't as noticeable as it felt.

  
"Bloody Marauders."

Despite her almost silent curse of the group, a sweet smile reached her face as she turned to her desk and saw a purple Carnation sat atop its surface.

Even still, she sat down intent to write to Dorea to inform her of just how both of her children were behaving.

  
…

  
"You seriously got detention with Flitwick for putting the moves on her! Mum is going to kill you when she finds out!"

  
James' look of shock was almost as good as the blush that appeared on Hermione's cheeks.

  
"Don't look so shocked I told you I was gonna get the bird to notice me."

  
"I didn't think you'd do it seriously!"

  
"Sirius is my name what did you expect."

  
Remus sighed, deciding to intervene before this got ugly, and since James finally started dating Lily, it always got ugly.

  
"It's not completely unheard of. Most wizards would have waited until they were of age before attempting to court a professor though."

  
"No Defense teacher has lasted more than a year for decades now, so not like she'll be my teacher forever."

  
"Who said anything about courting?"

  
James and Sirius' words were spoken at the same time both leaving the other boys in shock.

  
"She's a pureblood James why wouldn't I court her?"

  
"You barely know her!"

  
"I know enough! She's been through a lot more than we have that's for sure and you pranking her and Evan's seeming jealousy of her were the only arguments she gave when I attempted to stake my claim."

  
"Fine then won't have to worry about that anymore!" James rebutted back.

  
"Oh bugger," Remus was the one to speak this time fearful of James' overdramatic response

  
"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

  
"You won't have to worry about associating with me any longer, git!"  
And with that, the three remaining Marauders were left shocked by Prongs' departure.

  
…

  
Fortune and riches bestowed upon you this day, Lady Dagworth  
It is with great joy that the item you have disclosed to us was indeed cursed it has been disposed of in the most proper of ways before the object was set back into the vault with which it currently belongs.

  
Enclosed are the instructions of the ritual you have requested as well, unfortunately after the 'Goblin Wars' as your kind has dubbed them, our people enchant all of our ancient texts to be impossible to decipher in human languages. I suggest my cousin, Filius Flitwick, might be of some help to you. 

  
May your gold flow forevermore.

  
Keeper Ragnock of Gringotts

  
Hermione pondered the letter and was wary about bringing it up to the half-goblin, she'd already asked a lot of him having to take over the detention she asigned Black, but she supposed what more was one more favour. This was after all of the upmost importance.

  
…

  
It was as the Marauders were getting ready for supper three nights later did two Howlers mailed to Sirius Black and James Potter arrive for them. 

Despite their lack of friendship at the moment a comradery was re-established at a mutual threat.

  
Dorea Black Potter and they could both already tell that it wouldn't be a good one.

  
"You go first," Sirius muttered, and with a shaky nod, James tore open the envelope.

  
"James Charlus Potter! There is no reason for you to be pranking an Heiress to an ancient house as well as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is such derogatory behaviour, especially considering how close your father and I were to this young woman's uncle. You will apologise and get over whatever petty feelings you have and stop this silly feud you've created in your head at once before you bring shame to our House and family."

  
The letter "harrumphed" surely not something Lady Potter meant to add to the message but it just helped drive the point home to James who was looking ashamedly to the ground at his mother's words.

  
"Your turn," he mumbled, looking at his best mate out of the corner of his eyes.

  
Sirius much like James ripped the envelope holding his Howler sitting crosslegged on the bed waiting for Mummy P's hollering to commence.

  
"Sirius Orion Black! You have the gall to approach an Heiress in such a manner. I know you don't approve of the blood prejudice, but that is no reason to throw away all of our customs completely! Especially when attempting to court, a young woman brought up the same way. You shan't ruin this for either one of you. Do this the proper way or not at all."

  
"Peter. Remus. Hope you two will be willing to come over during the hols and do make sure your brothers don't act anymore idiotic this year than they already have. Love you all."

  
Much the same as James' Howler Sirius' burst into flames at the end of the letter.

  
"Well, that could have been worst for both of us."

  
James nodded mutely in agreement looking over at Sirius as he did so, 

"Mates again?"

  
"Mates, you wanker."

  
…

  
It was over dinner Hermione resumed her usual seat next to Horace and Filius.

  
"You must be one talented witch, Miss Dagworth, the students, can't stop talking about your classes."

  
"Defense is such an important topic. I prefer a hands-on approach with the students. They get a grasp on things better with practical work." Hermione agreed, dipping her bread into her soup absentmindedly.

"In truth, I was hoping to convince Filius to join me in starting up the Dueling club again. I'll start it either way now that I have the Headmaster's approval to restart it. I however, along with formal duels wishh to teach the children how they should react when faced with an actual rival who does not abide these rules and will attempt to seriously harm them, if not worst."

  
Just another way to change things sooner for the better, it was a tragedy it took Lockhart in their second year to start the club up again.

  
"Bit paranoid, my dear. I had an old colleague just like you; Albus, you're good friends with Alistair as well aren't you?"

  
"Yes, perhaps I can set up a meeting if you'd like to meet him, Miss Dagworth."

  
"Hermione is fine, to both you and Professor Slughorn. And I'd appreciate it; I've heard of so many stories about the famous Auror."

  
"Albus is fine-" "Feel free to call me Horace as well!" "I'll let you know when Alistair owls me back then."

  
"That's fine. Albus might I ask you something in your office later I appeared to have stumbled across the most unusual transfiguration ritual."

  
Albus' eyes twinkled at the friendly manner the girl spoke to him in, and he heartily agreed to look the text over after classes tomorrow.

  
"Perhaps Filius I could speak to you about the duelling club and the detention with Black you have after supper then?"

  
"That's fine, Hermione." the short professor chuckled robustly before continuing, "I still can't believe he asked you in that manner."

  
"My uncle and Dorea were good friends it's truly not that far fetched for him to think he could get away with speaking to me so inappropriately."

  
"All the same..."

  
Filius looked as though he wanted to say more about it but thought better of it.

  
Whatever it was could be discussed between the two of them in his office later anyway.

  
…

  
Instead of bringing up the duelling club like the charms Professor initially though she held out a letter one from Gringott's and motioned for him to read it.

  
If Hermione thought that his eyebrows weren't capable of moving that high up upon his face, she was proven wrong the longer he read.

  
"It is not common knowledge that I am half Goblin, Lady Dagworth..."

  
"I need your help Filius, my uncle wasn't one for blood prejudice, and I can assure you that I hold no love for the idea either."

  
"What could be so important that this is the ritual you need to remove a curse. Despite how destructive our ways can be-"

  
"Horcruxes." Hermione interrupted him quickly, "The Dark Lord that there have been whispers about, He's real, and he killed my family. Had one of his minions torture me before in my state of panic, my magic apparated me away. There's a taboo on his name at the moment, and I can't risk breaking down the ancient wards of Hogwarts-"

  
"More than one. This is real. This has to be I recognise Ragnock's emblem anywhere. Very well I'll decipher this for you on another paper, but be warned it's best to have others there with you when performing the ritual it's not only magically draining, but the ritual doesn't destroy the soul fragment it transfers it-"

  
"Into another being."

  
The way the two interrupted each other would have either been wholly amusing or downright annoying to other people, but Hermione was refreshed. It wasn't very often that others could keep up with her mentally.

  
"A month's time and it will be ready for you have at least six other people there with you to help."

  
Hermione nodded quickly sending her thanks as she left. Her meeting Albus would be providing with Alistair couldn't come fast enough, and she hoped through him she could meet two others she knew would help.

  
…


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Counterclockwise  
Harry Potter Story  
Sirius Black x Hermione Granger x James Potter  
Chapter 7

…

The meeting with Alastor couldn't have gone better in Hermione's opinion. The older Auror had agreed to meet Albus and his new associate at the Hog's head. A normally dingy place the young witch had no doubts, he was hoping she'd reconsider her wanting to meet and if not then, they always had shady characters in and out of the Hog's Head.

She and Albus had taken a seat towards the back and a brief moment of sadness filled her gaze as she looked at Albus' crushed face at his younger brother's adjournment of him.

"It's never too late. My parents only had the one child but if I had any relatives left now I'd love to make matters right with them."

The transfiguration genius smiled without meeting her eyes and spoke to her quietly, "I'm afraid what I've done is a bit unforgivable."

"With all due respect Albus there are only a select few I think are undeserving of such a thing and you aren't one of them. Is Firewhiskey suitable or would you prefer something different?"

"With Alastor meeting us I think Firewhiskey is the perfect drink of choice. Thank you, my dear."

"Not at all." Hermione gently squeezed his shoulder in support as she passed. She hoped the seed she'd just planted would grow to rekindle the brothers' relationship with each other.

When she returned three tumblers in hand, a bottle of Odin's Finest Firewhiskey in the other, Dumbledore tried once more to bring up conversation, "My personal matters aside, how are things with you and young Mr. Black going?"

Hermione drank the first shot in her glass and proceeded to our another as she answered, "As platonic as a teacher and a student can become, Charlus had owled me this morning about, Sirius Black's infatuation and his goal to begin courting me," at this point the youngest teacher since Albus Dumbledore himself drank another swig of the vibrant spirit. "I must confess while I am flattered, I have more pressing manners to deal with. My first and foremost finding the people to attack me."

Albus choked on his whiskey at that moment and Hermione smirked to herself at having shocked the older man so much, "My apologies Albus. I'd hoped to confide in you about such matters considering your past."

Wiping his mouth with the offered napkin, "And here I thought you were just after some old man's coterie, my dear."

"Perhaps another time, Albus. The state of things are so dark at the moment - I don't have all of my memories the damage I had received when I awoke in St. Mungo's was beyond exorbitant. I'd feel contrite if another fate would fall upon another being such tortures."

It was Albus' turn to take another drink at her words eyeing her speculatively, though before he could speak a man with graying hair, missing a chunk of his left ear and his right foot took a seat at their small circular table.

"Alastor, allow me the pleasure of introducing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Hermione Dagworth, Hermione this is Alastor Moody."

Though he didn't have his magical eye yet the man who'd just joined them certainly looked mad enough, the young witch however noted that was either here nor there. Looking around the bar she discreetly waved her hand and cast a silencing and muffling charm so they would not be overheard. At the look Alastor gave her she put a slim finger to her lips and smiled, before muttering, "constant vigilance."

His look turned from shock to blatant approval.

"Now that we can speak without any prying, I believe that The Dark Lord", at Dumbledore's disapproving tone of eyes, she clarified, "whom appears to have Tabooed his own moniker, has also accomplished something even more calamitous, you two have heard of the dark magicks of Horcruxes?"

Both men looked at her as if she'd grown another eye in the middle of her forehead and the next two hours were bursting with details of her trip to Gringott's and her words with Ragnok.

…

"Where is it Mdublood? I know you're lying!"

Bellatrix's eyes were harder, more deranged than they were before as she questioned Hermione on Godric's sword. The young witch briefly wondered if these were the same eyes when Bellatrix had heard of the news of Voldemort's first downfall as she mutilated Alice and Frank Longbottom.

"I swear I don't know, the sword is a fake, please! Please stop!"  
"Crucio!"

Hermione sat up in her bed, her room past her office and the Defense Classroom. Apparently revealing some of her secrets weren't to ease her mind of the past. Perhaps as much as she'd be pained to admit it a visit with Trelawney was in order soon.

That would have to wait though as her week was once more filled with classes and students and grading. Casting a quick Tempus, the curly haired witch cursed realizing she slept fitfully through breakfast and managed to get dressed to be slightly early for her seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Surprisingly Lily Evans was the first to enter her classroom and Hermione smiled warmly at the woman who would one day become Harry Potter's mother.

"Shouldn't have been here to begin with child. You need to right this wrong."

Sybil's haunting words rang through Hermione's ears, Harry shouldn't exist but he had to, Hermione didn't know how she would cope without him. Either version of herself.

"Up front with me for a moment Evans, I need to rearrange your desks from my third year class."

Lily nodded her head and stiffly moved next to the slightly older woman.  
Hermione ignored her for the most part since being here but being alone in the same room as the girl, because lord knows she and the Marauders were nothing but children still due to their yet hardened war personas. 

Being alone with her though all Hermione could see was Harry's eyes.

"You are the only one who can do it child, it's too late for this world, but you, you have the power to change it all. When you get there find me, Keep me safe do not let them hear my words."

Hermione personally didn't want to hear her words either at the moment if she were to be completely transparent. How there could ever be a world where her Harry didn't exist was beside her.

"Very well that should do it." Hermione smiled appropriately at her work, "Now, not that you are not welcome to make use of my classroom when I am not teaching others, I must admit to be woefully shocked that you are here so early Ms. Evans. It does not go beyond my notice that I am hardly you or Mr. Potter's, for lack of better decorum, favorite professor."

The green eyed beauty had the good graces to blush under the darker woman's observations and the truth they held in her words.

"What happy memory do you use, Professor? I don't mean to pry but I've been called the brightest witch of this age my affinity to charms is especially noted, yet I cannot seem to conjure even a mist."  
Hermione looked at the insecure girl before the war she was for all intents and purposes Lily Evans.

"Perhaps I shall tell you if you divulge yours to me first."

"The first time I held my wand that moment when I actually truly felt my magic and knew for a fact that Professor Dumbledore was right, I am a witch."

"I had a cat growing up." Hermione deadpanned blandly shocking Lily,

"Professor?"

"His name was Crookshanks. While I loved him dearly I have never used his memory to conjure my bear."

Lily took in her words, "My memory is too generic, not truly happy."

Hermione gave the girl a true smile, "I daresay Ms. Evans I can see now why you're called the brightest, please continue elaborating."

"That happiness was vain, and fleeting gone in a moment as soon as my magic receeded back into me," she looked thoughful for a moment and then smiled genuinely at Hermione.

"Thank you Professor I think I know what I need to do now."

"Very well Evans, let's wait until the rest of the class shows up then."  
"Professor exactly how many N.E.W.T.S. Did you receive?"

This time the brown eyed witch smiled boastfully, "I received 12 N.E.W.T.s, all Outstanding."

Lily looked highly impressed and perhaps having Hermione Dagworth had one less student who did not like her.

She could not dwell on it long as as she'd like for her more punctual of Slytherins plus one Sirius Black entered her classroom. No doubt the rest of the Marauders would be here right before curfew.

"I've a treat for you all today, not to fret because I will be here if things are not resolved in a way it should be. Most defense spells are quickly mastered at the hands of experience;it is why from the beginning of your first class I was so adamant about practical instead of theoretical work. These spells not parchment and ink will save your lives or that of a friend one day. Today we are taking it up a notch in the practical landscape with which you've been learning. Mr. Potter since you and your friends are late to my class care to give us a refresher on what you've learned of boggarts?"

James instead of being rightfully chastised had a fire in his eyes that Hermione recognized all too clearly from his child, however Charlus did mention Dorea threatening both him and Sirius to show the proper decorum whilst in the presence of others. He obviously knew she knew it as well as he forcefully grit his teeth and answered her, "Boggarts are slimy little shapeshifters and take on that what a person fears most."

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor, now the incantation for them would be what Mr. Pettigrew?"

Hermione held a very different stance on this boy he wouldn't get the chance to betray James and Lily not again not if she had anything to say about it.

"Ridikkulus!" he squeaked out panicked from just her calling on him in the classroom.

The boy who he was now was vastly different from the man who he was in her time, and Hermione realized that the longer he spent in his other form perhaps the more of those traits showed in his human, it made sense to her considering Sirius' future sense of smell and hearing, that was neither here nor there though, and she happily awarded Gryffindor another 5 points.

"I have cast a sort of stasis charm on our friend," with a wave of her wand a disillusioned cabinet appeared before the class, "It will not take on your greatest fear it will for all intents and purposes be a dementor mimicking the nasty beasts to the best of it's abilities, I will tell you all you have nothing to fear, a Boggart no matter the form is still a boggart it cannot nor would I even allow it to steal your souls. Ms. Evans, you're up. Everyone else form a line behind the Head Girl."

Lily braced her shoulders back and Hermione moved to the cabinet, when the first girls steely emerald eyes full of determination looked up Hermione opened the closet and what appeared to be a dementor was set loose on the students. Most students, James in particular was quite vocal about how this had to be against school rules. Hermione almost snorted at the irony but her focus was on Lily and what memory she'd have chosen.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A mist formed and Hermione was most excited to see the doe that signifies Harry's mother. She hoped she had hid her disappointment when a proud artic fox burst from her wand and drew back the false dementor into the closet once more. Hermione locked it into place and went to Lily as the girl collapsed from magical exertion. A frown for a more significant reason entered her mind.

She pulled out a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate and offered a small piece to Lily at her dazed look Hermione knew all too well she explained, "Eat it you'll feel better, go on and take a seat anywhere in the class and gather your bearings Ms. Evans, you did well. Mr. Snape you're up."  
Severus made no move at first to face the boggart, his eyes too intense and full of Lily, he did however finally manage to get in front of the once dispersed line and Hermione made her way back to the commode to once more release the beast.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Hermione's heart dropped even more at the sight of the raven that flew into the fake dark creature. She noted Severus was not drained magically as Lily was and when he turned his nose up at her to sit down for successfully casting his charm she didn't bother to offer him candy knowing he would not accept.

The class continued on only a few more students able to cast the patronus, shockingly Peter being one of them. Once class was over she called for Lily and surprisingly Peter to stay behind.

It was a moment the two stood silently watching their young preofessor wondering exactly what it was she called them here for.

"Ms. Evans you are the only muggleborn able to cast the patronus."  
Lily's eyes flashed dangerously at the professor's words, Hermione meanwhile fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she looked at the two and spoke briefly, "Muggleborns are not lesser but they can be drained magically performing powerful spells due to not having another familiar bond to support them."

Still with the scowl on her face Lily once more spoke up, "Familiar bond? You mean like my actual familiar?"

"In a sense though, that is a more weaker form of the bond. While we are all born with magicks within us we leave imprints of that magick on others we come across in our lives. My two best friends growing up were that bond for me after my parents …."

Hermione let her unspoken words hanging in the air for both the teenagers to think upon.

"Friends, parents, family lovers, they are all untapped bonds some secured and impenetrable others most bonds unfinalized just the potential for what could be and what ifs. Ms. Evans has there been any recent rows you've had with Mr. Potter within the past six months? If not him any others you've had a falling out with?"

At the professors words Lily's eyes widened and she confirmed what Hermione already knew.

"It is not my place to tell you who to forgive and how long to hold a grudge. Just know you are more powerfully vulnerable without this person, it must have been a truly amazing bond for it to have affected you so greatly. You may leave Ms. Evans think on the information I've given you and what you will do with it."

The red headed girl nodded before turning absentmindedly and grabbing her bag from the floor trailing out of the classroom in almost a trance.

"Now, Peter. Please sit."

The shy boy sat a bit petrified of the fearsome woman who Padfoot had lain a claim to.

"I'll be blunt with you Peter. You are very insecure of yourself."

The taller boy looked down at his shuffling feet, and Hermione paid no mind to the blush on his cheeks. She wanted to hate him but this boy reminded her too much of her sweet Neville to be able to do so.

"What do you fight for?" she continued instead, if Sybill of the future brought her here to change things then she'd start with him.

"Professor?"

"Your friends, the Marauders, Remus, James and Sirius they all love you for you, yet you try so hard to be in their shadows."

This time the boy moved further into himself and said nothing. Though Hermione didn't really expect him to say anything.

"I have a proposition for you, starting tomorrow you will stay behind in the class and I shall train you personally. You can be a great wizard Peter it'll just take a bit of prodding to come out of that shell of yours."

"Really!? Thank you Professor you won't regret this."

Hermione truly hoped she didn't.

"Tomorrow, Mr Pettigrew."

And with that the young boy left eager to tell the other Marauders, no doubt.

…

Dear Sybil,  
I hope this letter finds you well. It has come to my attention that perhaps the best way for me to help keep the Death Eaters away from you would be to hide you in plain sight. After all there is no safer place than Hogwarts. I've spoken to Professor Dippet and a descendant of Cassandra would be welcome to join the staff of Hogwarts as its new Divination Professor.  
Regards,  
Hermione Dagworth

…

"Oi, Peter!" Sirius hollered as the boy entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "Took ya long enough mate, What did the future Mrs. Sirius Black want with you?"

Peter blushed once more at Sirius' presumption, "She wants to train me personally, says I'd be a powerful wizard once I get over my shyness."

At that all of the Marauders looked to their blond friend, Sirius was once more the one to break the silence, "Right well, gents. I'm about to start failing Defense see if I can get a little tutelage from my future Lady."

"Come off it P"ads." James spoke rolling his eyes, "I don't know what your fascination is with her but-"

"Don't be pissy with my Lady just because she inadvertently convinced Evans to play nice with Snape."

"That greasy git, is probably convincing her to break up with me as we speak!" James spoke hotly

"Regardless of Professor Dagworth's words, it is up to Lily who she reconciles relationships with not you, Prongs."

"Listen to Moony, James you know he's always been good at being our conscience."

James rolled his eyes at the two before, muttering about easy little snakes.

"Alright I'm done with you sad sods. I'm off to officially propose court to Hermione. Don't wait up."

Sirius turned his back to his friends Remus calling after him, "Don't let her hear you call her by her first name like that, she might become a widow before you ever get a chance to marry her."

Sirius waved him off never stopping his pace to the Defense classroom.

…

"Mr. Black to what do I owe the honor? As you can see I have a guest here." Hermione's eyes flashed briefly to the bespectacled woman at her desk. Sirius noted from where he stood at the doorway of the classroom the other woman smelled of sherry and honey.

"I had a free period and wanted to speak to you about the Patronus charm, of course."

'Total bullocks, but can't let on when she has a visitor.'

"Right, then Sirius allow me to introduce the new Divination Professor, Sybil Trelawney."

"You're descended from Cassandra?" Sirius asked recognition flashing before his eyes.

"That I am, Lord Black." Sybil bowed to him and he had the good graces to blush at the honorific.

"I've been disowned Professor no need for all of that."

"You're right of course," Trelawney amended, "I shan't call you Lord Black, yet."

"Wha-?" Sirius began only to be stopped short by Hermione's soft voice.

"Sybil, the laws of prophecy and time." she chided lightly.

"Of course, m'dear. Apologies, Mr. Black it will all become clear to you in time."

"Sybil we can finish our tea another time. As it appears I have a student to help."

Sybil waved her concerns off by muttering about her new chambers and with that the two were left alone Hermione cast a silencing and locking charm on her door so they wouldn't be interuppted.

"I've talked to dad," Sirius began and Hermione knew that Orion Black hadn't talked to his son in the two years he allowed his wife to erase him from the Black family tree.

"Dorea spoke of your plans and she highly approves, thinks we're going to be a part of some grand prophecy. Thought I should know that she received a Letter of Intent from you about courting me."

Sirius didn't appear bashful at all at her words, instead it appeared to give him even more confidence, "I would have sent you a similar one but didn't think you'd appreciate it. Despite the pull to me I know you feel."

"The pull of our bond aside, Mr. Black I am still your Professor." 

Hermione blushed as Sirius stepped forward pressing his body into hers.  
"So we can keep everything hush hush until the end of the year, I know you've heard of the curse on your job position."

"Indeed. Let's say that I was to entertain your ridiculous offer; your best mate does not like me."

"The git likes you and that's where his dislike comes from. He's been so sure of himself and Evans being End Game that the thought of him liking another bird drives him barmy."

Hermione looked thoughtful but the younger boy pushed on, "Besides it's not any of James' business who I snog, or carress or deflower."

Hermione snorted, "You did not just use "deflower" to describe the things you wish to do to me."

During her laughter, Sirius took the opportunity while she was so thoroughly in a good mood and distracted to press his lips against hers.  
Hermione moaned into his touch, the swirl of their magicks combining around them, entangling so much that you could not tell where hers began, and he ended. Their minds were clouded with each other, Hermione breathing in all that was Sirius he smelled of leather and firewhiskey and his movements were just as animalistic as she'd have imagined. Instead of breaking the kiss, Sirius picked her up, and she could feel just how much he wanted her, the little voice telling her this was wrong was quickly silenced by her own overpowering want of the younger male.

His hands were kneading her flesh under her dress robes which had bunched up quite deliciously to just barely cover her arse and waist. The loose ponytail that Sirius wore to keep his hair out of his way was roughly lost as she ran her fingers through his obsidian mane.

Unfortunately it ended all to soon for the both of them and Sirius placed her gently on her desk as he adjusted his more than obvious problem.

"I can't mess this up, you're not like the other girls I've been with."

"Perhaps then hush hush and that letter of intent can wait until my position as your teacher is annulled."

Sirius gave her that charming smile of his relief clear in his features as he agreed.

"Hush hush."

…


	8. Never as Good as the First Time

Counterclockwise  
Chapter 8

  
…  
  


Hermione sat daintily at the chair, the two Aurors indicated. She, to anyone else, would have appeared out of place in the interrogation room. Instead, she was as calm as if waiting for afternoon tea to arrive.

  
"You are the last known person to have seen Sybill Trelawney alive. Do you deny these claims?"

  
"Obviously." she deadpanned, "I was hardly the only one who last saw the woman when we departed at the end of Hogwarts term last school season. We were both Professors there, after all. The other teachers saw her the same day as me."

  
"As it stands, you were closest to the woman. We have several accounts from different students at the school you two were close."

  
"I was also close to my fiance then as well. I didn't realise making friends was a major crime keeping the best Aurors on their toes due to the blasphemy."

  
She smiled at the two brightly noticing their angry expressions at her polite cheek. Embodying a pureblood was never so exhilarating as it was for in than in this moment.

  
A knock on the door caused one of the Aurors to turn their back on her, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the disrespect. It only lessened when she heard Alastor cursing the two at taking a lady of the court for interrogation without notifying her head of house or that of her intended's.

  
"Sorry, Dagworth. Your fiance is out back waiting for you."

  
Hermione smiled at the old Auror and with quick thanks to him, walked out of the room and smiled at who came to rescue her.

  
"James."

  
…

  
'Hush, hush.'

  
It was a lot more complicated than Hermione anticipated.

  
Since her kiss with Sirius Black of all people, her magic called out to him, begging to be in his presence.

  
It was all very irritating, and she was adamant that she would not disclose her irate behaviour to him, lest his head becomes more prominent than it already was. The only two she could confide in was Dorea and shockingly enough, Sybill.

  
Dorea was of course, over the moon with happiness at the thought of finding Sirius such a level headed match. Sybill was much more decent to be around when she explained her plight to the other witch; it was lovely. At the same time, it lasted until she began looking at Hermione with a secret, whimsical look saying that what she lost wouldn't be as lost to her once they consummated their relationship.

  
And while sex with Sirius was a careful thought, it was not a thought she frankly needed at the moment.

  
The school year was flying by, and before they knew it, Samhain was upon them.

  
Halloween was never a day to celebrate after she met Harry and it was during their travels attempting to destroy the Horcruxes that Harry declared he did not wish for it to be an awful day anymore and Hermione spent what little of her free time researching the old traditions of the sabbath.

  
Dumbledore had asked what she would be doing that day since the classes were postponed.

  
"Going to one of the empty clearings and gather food and wood for a bonfire," she replied, not thinking anything of it.

  
"You still practice the old ways?"

  
"It helps to purify my magic. Give back to the spirits what they have given me," she answered meekly noticing both Albus and Filius' shocked expressions.

  
"I think it's lovely. I haven't been to a fire since I was a child." Horace praised slightly.

  
"You are all more than welcome to come, Sybill and I planned on leaving right after breakfast, it is like her to sleep in a bit since we don't have classes today though."

  
While Horace waved her invitation off saying he had other things to do, Filius agreed he might be able to join her, but he had something to set up for. Dumbledore decided to help him, and Hermione could have slapped herself due to her stupidity.

  
'The Horcux ritual.'

  
"I'll be there Filius, I promise. Just didn't make the connection that both would have to happen the same day."

  
The shorter man looked at her for a moment and nodded, giving her a small smile.

  
"As long as it's done before daylight breaks, we should be fine; you have plenty of time to enjoy your ritual."

  
"Thank you." She spoke, grabbing an apple as she walked away to find Sybill.

  
…

  
Her trek to find the seer was halted as soon as she left the Great Hall.  
A hand reached out from a hidden alcove and another pressed over her mouth as she was pulled back.

  
Hermione twisted in the grip her wand coming out of her holster and pointed to Sirius' neck. His eyes widened and before she realised he was sprouting out several apologies for scaring her. She slapped his chest but picked her wand up.

  
"I thought you might like to stay in the castle today close off your classroom and give me that detention I requested the beginning of the year."

  
Hermione looked at him with a confused look; she hoped the blush on her face wasn't noticeable in the darker light.

  
"Sirius, it's Samhain." she explained, and at his blank look she asked him, "Does no one celebrate the old ways anymore?"

  
"Not for a couple of centuries at least, not since the last triads were around at least."

  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Why'd you bring up, triads?"  
Sirius shrugged innocently, and Hermione knew he was speaking of James, the bespectacled boy hadn't been seen except for his classes, he and Lily it appeared were in a constant row, regarding Severus Snape. 

All in all, Hermione knew he felt the pull to James just as staunchly as she did.

  
"No reason guess it can't be helped. I'll have to go with the fair maiden and gather firewood and ignite the flame in her honour."

  
Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics but smiled and leaned into him gently, "My hero."

  
Sirius gripped her arse beneath the proper dress robes she always insisted on wearing. He enjoyed the kiss and pressed himself a bit stronger towards Hermione though smiling when she let out a small moan.

  
"What're you thinking about with that smile?" she asked though she was wearing a grin only a kneazle could pull off when he'd gotten the cream.

  
"Wishing you were muggle-born so I could see you in those bottom-bells the others are always wearing."

  
"They're called bell bottoms Sirius and I'm a bit disappointed you think I don't own several pairs." she laughed walking out of their little escape from the rest of Hogwarts.

  
When Sirius was able to leave a few minutes later, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

  
…

  
It took him years to finally get Evans to go out with him, and now that they were together it was complete and utter-

  
"Bullocks," he whispered to himself as he lazed atop his four-poster bed in the dormitory.

  
"None of that good sir, I have volunteered ourselves to help my favourite professor. I could do it on my own of course, these natural good looks and generous strength but what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't drag you out of your misery."

  
James rolled his eyes and his body away from Sirius, "What the hell are you talking about Padfoot?"

  
"Hermione celebrates Sahaim, Prongsy. How is such a delicate woman of her stature expected to get all of that firewood and start that fire by her lonesome."

  
"She's a witch, Padfoot let her get her own firewood," James mumbled stuffing his face beneath his pillow.

  
"You can't stay here and mope all day behind Evans and Snape making nice again." Sirius chided before a wicked thought crossed his mind.

  
The boy snatched James' comforter from underneath his body causing the slightly taller boy to fall to his bum in a disgraceful heap on the floor.

  
"Oi!"

  
James recoiled at Sirius' look and muttered to himself before agreeing, 

"Alright fine, let me get my jumper."

  
…

  
The firewood gathering which Hermione would not let them use their wands took a few hours for the both of them to get enough for two separate fires. When both of them questioned her, she merely rolled her eyes and tutted to herself, "Boys." before shooing them off to gather wood and stones to surround the fires.

  
Once they returned, Hermione explained to them the significance of the two bonfires and how they would need to run around and in between the two and allow to smoke to wash over them purifying their souls and their magick and strengthening the bond between the spirits and nature.

  
"Bunch of codswallop," James muttered, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy.

  
"I bet you'll be able to cast your Patronus of this ritual."

  
Sirius had his mouth open in shock at Hermione's claim, and before he could say anything, Sybill took the time to speak up and warn against James taking the bet.

  
"You're on." he agreed, and they both felt a shock at the sealing of their deal.

  
"Magick is heavy around us tonight," she said, looking at Trelawney.

  
The older witch smiled knowingly and said, "I fear secrets are going to come out tonight as well as the spirits.

  
It was when the two bonfire piles were set up next to each other each witch at one end did the two release sparks from their wands and quickly rose to grab hands the two skipped around the fire. They did this twice before Hermione let go of Sybill's hand and drug both James and Sirius up than either man thought she had and encouraged them to run through the fire once their shoes were off. It was when the sun was setting, and dusk settled upon them that Sybill fell to the ground; her eyes glassed over.

  
James and Sirius were quite distraught deciding which one of them would be the one to go out for help.

  
"She's fine." Hermione tried calming them, placing the woman in her lap as best she could, "Everything is going to be fine. It's Samhain and Sybill's gift was brought to the surface."

  
"You telling us we're forcing a prophecy out of her?" James asked, shocked, sitting next to the two women.

  
'The one with the power to stop the Dark Lord has come.  
Brought to this time born from the lost. She shall be the one to thwart him thrice. The Dark Lord will   
view her as a threat and unknowingly mark her equal, but she shall not be. She has power and   
knowledge the Dark Lord knows not. Being marked, neither can live while the other survives.'

  
It was almost the same, but instead of Harry, Hermione was the chosen one. She knew what her words meant and she knew what she planned from the second she awoke in St. Mungo's but to hear in person so clearly it was either her or Voldemort. To kill or be killed.

  
Hermione tried as gently as she could to move Sybill going off to the side and vomiting away the contents of her stomach. She felt Sirius as he pushed her hair back, and she relaxed slightly when she felt not only his magick against hers. But James' as well.

  
Sybill slowly stood with the help of James and made her way over to Hermione.

  
"There's something else you should see too, Hermione."

  
…

  
'It shall be on the day that the last one dies, the elder shall bring forth an age of peace.  
Once what is false seems real, the graceful woman shall usher forth a time of serenity.  
When the day comes that the darkness rises once more, three shall bring the rise of hope.  
It shall be then, when the first is reborn, a secret woman shall cause a light to encompass the world.  
When one becomes many, and many becomes one, a breakdown shall usher forth the fall of the impure and the restoration of balance.'

  
Prophecy est.: 19 September 1861

  
Book of Prophecies – Cassandra Trelawney 1847(D.O.B.) – 1945 (D.O.D.) 

  
"I took Harry's place." she deadpanned re-reading the words in the book.  
Not one but two prophecies and she was in the midst of both.

  
"You did." agreed Sybill, "I can't tell you much about the future besides the prophecies themselves, but you and Harry will be united again just not the same as he was to you before."

  
'When the first is reborn...

  
Harry was the last one to hold the elder wand the one to destroy Voldemort in the original timeline and bring forth an age of peace back home. The graceful woman, me posing as a pureblood will bring the calm before the storm. The darkness will arise, regardless of when he finds out about his Horcruxes, three shall bring the rise of hope. The first is reborn. She didn't even want to begin to comprehend that. A triad after all this time and she'll give birth to her best friend of future's past.'

  
"This is too much." She whispered, hugging herself closer as if to make everything else disappear.

  
"It is." agreed Sybill, "But magick chose you, and there's nothing to be done for it now, except a spot of tea."

  
Hermione laughed despite herself, "Could we be any more British?"

  
"Only if you think the Dark Lord prefers sugar over honey in his tea." she replied seriously.

  
That definitely caused the girl to smile.

  
Who would have thought Hermione Granger and Sybill Trelawney would become dear friends in any time.

  
…

  
"What the fuck was that?" whispered James as Sirius sat cross-legged on his friend's bed.

  
"A prophecy, about Hermione and how she'll defeat the dark lord." the sneer on Sirius' face was unmistakable.

  
"Padfoo-"

  
"Damnit! Why her? Like she wasn't tortured enough by that creep and his followers. Now she has to face them again. They're insane James the summer I moved in it's cause Walburga wanted to brand me for that sick fuck."

  
James' eyes widened he knew that summer was rough for all of them. But he had no idea that that's what had happened.

  
"We'll tell mum and dad. And then we'll do whatever we can to help your girl." James promised

  
"Thought you didn't like her."

  
"She's gonna vanquish the Dark Lord if that isn't going to get me to change my mind I have a bigger stick up my arse than even you thought."

  
Sirius punched him lightly in his arm, but it was a familiar gesture to James, and he just nodded at Sirius' thanks. He stood grabbing an inkwell, quill, parchment, and his invisibility cloak to begin writing the letter to their mum to figure out what they should do now.

  
…

  
Hermione was still slightly shaken when she walked into the charms classroom and left past that to get to Filius' office.

  
Moody, Albus and two red-headed men she didn't recognise yet were there.

  
"Fabian. Gideon. This Hermione Dagworth. Hermione Fabian and Gideon, don't bother asking which is which cause they prats will lie to you regardless."

  
Under normal circumstances, she would have laughed at the man's frustration, but she nodded. She removed her small bag from her shoulder and reached down until she was up to her shoulder, causing Moony to mutter about illegal extension charms.

  
"We're here to destroy a Horcrux Alastor when we defeat the lunatic who made more than one you can arrest me for my illegal charms."

  
He scoffed and turned his head away only looking back when Hermione pulled her arm back, and the shimmering of something caught his eye.

  
The Diadem of Ravenclaw. She was happy it wouldn't get lost to Fiendfyre like in her previous time.

  
"Is that?" questioned Dumbledore

  
"It is. The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. I can't tell you how long it took to find." she answered, placing the thing in the circle Filius had drawn out.

  
He instructed all of them to find a balance within the circle and to let their magick out and not to stop until he was finished chanting. He quickly summoned a small hen from the groundkeeper's area. She wondered how he managed to convince Hagrid about that but thought better of it a second later. She didn't need to know. She found herself between the twins, and they gave her nervous smiles before holding their hands out and focusing. She hurried to do the same.

  
When Filius started chanting the hen froze in place a dark light leaving the tiara the longer he sang, but then she noticed the hen's eyes becoming black. Not able to hold onto her lifeforce the more the Horcrux took over.

  
Once Filius was finished and nodded to them, she felt her lower her hands and stare at the wretched thing that was trapped in their ritual circle.

  
It felt like forever with all of them just watching the thing in front of them now. Hermione was the first to break out of her trance and with a whispered, 'Diffindo' the angry clucking and unnatural screeching of the thing was silenced.

  
She carefully checked over the now harmless crown and picked it up, saying it should be returned to its rightful place.

  
She did not care to listen to the shocked whispers she left behind as she walked away.

  
…


	9. Moment By Moment

Counterclockwise  
Chapter 9

  
…

  
Sirius and James were quite anxious for the rest of the week.  
Sirius had thought for sure their letter was intercepted and that was what was taking the reply so long. James tried to encourage those negative thoughts away but it wasn't until his mother's familiar hawk-owl swooped down did the two relax.

  
James tucked the letter inside his pocket of his cloak and a silent agreement was had between the two.

  
Remus sent a questioning look to James but the boy shrugged him off and mouthed , "Later." to the werewolf.

  
They needed to see what Dorea thought of all of this mess before sharing anything with Hermione and the other Marauders.  
After breakfast, the four found themselves in front of the potions classroom. James usually didn't mind Slughorn but double potions seemed to drag on so much more than usual.

  
All he wanted to do was read Dorea's letter explain to Remus and Peter what was going on.

  
He did not say anything but after the last row between him and Evans she had called it off with him. And him going to the bonfire with Sirius and Hermione something in his magic clicked into place with the three of them when he saw the older girl get sick from the prophecy they all witnessed.

  
Dorea Black didn't raise an idiot despite his goodnatured and laid back attitude. James knew about bonds and prophecies and triads. While he was a bit on his mother's side with Divination and that it was all a bit mediocre, he could not deny the prophecy he heard that night or what his magic clicking into place around both Hermione and Sirius meant.  
He had yet to read the letter yet but he was sure that his father was giddy with excitement that another one of Cassandra's prophecies was playing out and at the same time her grandchild's prophecy as well.

  
By the time their last class was upon them James, and to a bit of a lesser extent, Sirius was bouncing with nerves. It did not help that their professor was specifically avoiding them; choosing to answer every other students' questions or hearing their answers to hers.

  
By the end of the class James' letter from his mother was forgotten and he had one goal in mind …

  
Hermione Dagworth was going to notice them after the long week and classes of avoidance.

  
…

  
Hermione didn't mean to ignore Sirius or James.

  
If she thought too hard about it for Merlin's sake, she and the Black heir were courting. But after Sybill revealed to her the new prophecy along with one from almost a century ago, in the same night, she had taken to that age-old toxic trait of hers, if we ignore the problem maybe it'll go away mentality.

  
It all just weighed too heavily on her mind.

  
So her letters from Charlus, Dorea and James and Sirius all went unanswered and she took it upon herself to throw her energy into her classes and grading exams and homework and working on future syllabuses for future classes.

  
That and tutoring Peter.

  
If someone would have told her that out of all of the Marauders, she'd prefer Peter's company over the others she would have probably died laughing in their faces.

  
It was with an aching heart and a pull on her magic that she ignored both Sirius and James in her class despite their best efforts to get her attention.

  
She knew it wasn't fair to either of them but she was sure she was still dealing with the shocking aftereffects.

  
Once the class was dismissed and she and Peter began their lessons did she start to relax, her mind not focusing on what was to come.

  
"Good job, Peter! Attempt it once more with more power behind your voice." She instructed raising her wand to send a small stinging hex his way.

  
"Expelliarmus!"

  
Hermione's eyes narrowed as she watched her wand fall into the awaiting hand of James Potter.

  
Sirius was leaning against his desk casually as if not a single thing in the world was out of place.

  
"Peter it appears I'll have to take a rain check," Hermione spoke calmly crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes narrowed at both the Black and Potter Heir as their eyes wandered.

  
"I'll see you guys in the dormitory, Thanks Professor Dagworth!"

  
None of them spoke even after Peter shut the door behind him.

  
"Well are you going to give me my wand back, Potter?" Hermione scolded waiting for her weapon

  
"Not until you stop ignoring us!" he shouted back.

  
Hermione when picturing the Marauders always assumed Sirius was the loud and emotional one but apparently Harry definitely inherited his temper from his father.

  
Hermione merely raised a perfectly sculpted brow at his declaration.

  
"Prongs." Sirius warned but James wasn't budging

  
"We told mum what happened at Samhain."

  
"Why on Earth would you do that? Do you realise that puts her at risk for the Dark Lord he would kill to get his hands on that prophecy."

  
"Well it's not as if you were talking to us. Who else were we going to go to with questions?" he defended and Hermione's eyes softened a bit.

  
She had to continually remind herself that these boys hadn't faced a war yet. They were still in school and she found herself a bit ashamed of her childish antics.

  
"I'm sorry, you're right to have gone to her when I was ignoring you. It wasn't my intention but it is a bit overwhelming for me hearing what Sybill spoke of."

  
James nodded and so did Sirius but what happened next shocked her even more than the prophecy.

  
The bespectacled boy walked up to her to hand her back her wand and kissed her.

  
Not a peck either but a full-blown snog in front of her 'hush-hush' boyfriend.

  
And Sirius wasn't making any type of fuss about it either!

  
Hermione wasn't going to kiss back especially with Sirius right there in the room. For once being quiet when she needed him to be loud and throw a fit. But he nudged both of them with his magic through the strange bond strings the three of them shared, and she soon lost herself in James Potter.

  
If Sirius was wild and intense and hot like Firewhiskey, James was Madam Rosmerta's oak matured mead. Smooth and comforting and refreshing. One wasn't any better than the other and Hermione soon found her hand intertwining with one of his her wand gripped between them and the other behind his neck to pull him closer to her.

  
It was only when the need for air was too much to bear; then they finally broke apart.

  
"Well nice to see you two came back down to earth." Sirius joked.

  
Hermione was not amused and sent a stinging hex to his chest and quickly turned around and tried to compose herself so they couldn't see the flush on her cheeks.

  
"Well what did Dorea say?"

  
Apparently Hermione was excellent at avoiding them and changing the subject.

  
James rubbed the back of his head and pulled the letter from his robes unsealing the thing and reading the letter out loud for the first time for Sirius and Hermione could hear.

  
_James,_

  
_it is imperative that you and Sirius and Hermione speak of this to no one else. If you know who were to ever find out about this he will come after all of you. I could not bear to lose any one of my children so guard this as close to you all as possible. I won't discuss any more until you are all home at Potter manor for the holidays. It's too dangerous to speak of in a letter and we shall discuss other means of conversation later. Don't send another letter concerning this owls have been getting intercepted every day now._

  
_As for your other question. Charlus and his love of prophecies has been keeping a close eye on you and Sirius and Hermione since her arrival. Cassandra Trelawney predicted almost a century ago that one group of people important to some war would bring back to the wizarding world another age of triads. Since the moment she arrived and we were informed of her he believed that she would be one of the ones the prophecy spoke of. With the way your bonds are forming and merging together; and I'd hate to say I agree with him, it would appear you three are to become the triad that will start it all. That is all I can tell you in this letter as well another thing to discuss when my children are home and safe with me._

  
_Destroy this letter after you've read it._

  
_All my love,_   
_Mum_

  
Hermione looked at the two boys in front of her worrying her lip.

  
She had no idea either Potter had any idea about Cassandra's prophecy especially considering she had just recently found out about it.

  
'It's not like either one look too bothered with sharing though.'

  
Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at the two. She heard stories that Sirius and James always shared everything; apparently in the other timeline, Lily didn't count because Sirius never really got on with her until she was pregnant for Harry, maybe even until after she had him.

  
"Well that was enlightening." she joked and both of them looked up alarmed, they must have been so lost in thought they forgot they weren't alone.

  
"Triads are dangerous. One of us will have to officially court her." Sirius spoke.

  
"What happened to hush hush?" she questioned him,

  
"That'll still happen just with the both of us now." James confirmed. 

"Once the school year is over and you leave your position you're vulnerable even without the prophecies hanging over you. An unwed woman without a head of household."

  
Hermione did not like this part of magic, the archaic views they held about women. That he would so boldly say without someone in name to defend her honor that anyone could rape and impregnate her to force her magic into a marriage bond was nauseating.

  
"I was going to send a letter of intent to her once exams were over but maybe you should do it, Prongs?"

  
And at James' look of shock, he elaborated.

  
"My family is crazy if they find out the blood traitor shacked up with another blood traitor family … I don't want to think what they'd do to her. You two would have a more believable backstory too, what with Mum and her uncle working on that hair potion together."

  
"I don't like this, If we're a triad having to hide a part of that. It's not fair."

  
Both of them looked at each other before Sirius walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

  
"Life's not fair, Mione. And I know you think it'll bother me if me and James don't get equal parts of you but I'd rather sacrifice a little bit of time now than flaunt it and have you hurt because of pride. If the rolls were reverse I'm sure Jamie would say the same." His grip tightened around her before he placed a kiss on her lips softly, "Besides I can think of several ways you can make it up to me later."

  
Hermione pinched his arse for his effort and swatted him away with a laugh.

  
"Told you she was kinky, it's always the quiet ones."

  
Hermione missed the looks both James and Sirius gave her as she lost herself laughing.

  
…

  
"I've heard whispers of a new prophecy." the blond haired man spoke as he sat down next to his colleague.

  
"Do tell, Abraxas."

  
"Of course, my Lord."

  
Tom Riddle smiled as he thought of ways to get his hands on this Sybill Trelawney, why bother with a recording when he could get it straight from the source.

  
…

  
Sybil smiled smugly at the young witch before her.

  
"Don't go and give me that look. It's rude to gloat." Hermione chided as they drank their tea.

  
"It's all happening a bit fast. And I have to enjoy the good parts of what I've seen while I can."

  
Hermione did not begrudge her the smug smile after that.

  
"He had four. We destroyed one during Samhain. The tiara is still intact so he shouldn't have felt a portion of his soul return."

  
"Not yet." Sybill agreed, "The more of his soul that is returned the more he'll be able to sense when the others are in danger. I would wager you could destroy one maybe two more before he realizes someone's figured out what he did."

  
Hermione nodded not saying anything, the hypothesis that that could happen did play out in her head. Seven was a lot more than four in her original time but she had hoped the damage he'd willingly done to himself already would be enough to where he wouldn't be able to sense her destroying his soul fragments.

  
Lost in thought she attempted to place her teacup down but she missed and the hot beverage spilled upon her palm, she wasn't too sure about that though as the most splitting headache she'd ever experience took her over. She was sure she would have collapsed from the pain if she wasn't already sitting.

  
Sybill supported her shoulders as she breathed through it, her memories at the forefront of her mind.

  
_A thirteen year old girl sitting in front of a much older Trelawney attempting to read tea leaves._

  
_The same girl turning in her dream journal that was assigned for homework, the teacher giving her a look she couldn't recognize._   
_Hermione storming out of Trelawney's classroom pushing a crystal ball to the floor in the process after she'd told her, "Some people just aren't blessed with the gift my dear.'_

  
Just as quick as the pain came it ended and Hermione looked up at Sybill, "I'm so sorry. I have to go."

  
And the much younger professor took off before the other woman could ask her what had happened.

  
It was too much for her. This was another hypothesis she had thought of that might happen traveling so far back in time. One she had avoided so far but apparently it had caught up to her.

  
Her memories were fading.


	10. Time Will Tell

Counterclockwise  
Chapter 10

…

Hermione really and truly did try to make an effort to see more of Sirius and James. She did not want a repeat of them barging into her classroom at the wrong time. She was lucky it was a lesson with Peter and not something more serious like when she had met up with Alastor just yesterday to discuss the hunt for the remaining Horcruxes.

After that horrifying attempt at tea with Sybill, Hermione rushed herself past her classroom and locked herself into her office. 

She began writing faster and more fluently than she had ever remembered doing before. She could not risk losing the information she had learned of Voldemort from her original time. She even marked notes of the Hollows and referenced the children's book so she could look back on later should the need arise.

The next was her parents. Ella and Paul Granger filled the journal with as many happy memories as she could remember, and she did the same with Harry and Ron. She had to stop once more when another headache overwhelmed her.

A terrible looking rat-faced man was transforming in front of a very haggard looking Sirius and Remus, and much too young, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

He was begging Harry not to kill him, for forgiveness for killing James and Lily Potter.

But Lily wasn't a Potter.

  
Not yet.

'Not ever.' whispered a voice sounding much too like Sybill's for her liking.

Lily Evans was currently not speaking to James. Her renewed friendship with Severus took too much out of both of them in their relationship.

In her timeline, they got together Samhain of their seventh year. Hermione frowned at that. Her being here changed that, they got together sooner only to be ripped apart once she entered the picture.

'It was all so confusing. James. Sirius. Remus. Peter.' she stopped at Peter's name. She could remember pictures of James and Lily still from Harry's photo album, Sirius and Remus' older counterparts. Nevertheless, Peter was now blank, and she struggled to find why she was so very wary of the sweet, if slightly insecure boy to begin with.

"Tempus." Hermione narrowed her eyes as she saw it was five minutes past midnight. She marked her journal, and with a defeated sigh, made her way to her bedroom. There was no point if she got so exhausted, she could no longer make out specific details of the future. Besides being a teacher and a student were two completely different things and she'd hate to mess up her sleeping schedule during the weekend and be in a mood on Monday.

Her dreams were filled with Harry Potter and another boy with long black hair and silver eyes.

She remembered neither of them the next morning.

…

"So, you're telling us you, and you are now both courting our Professor." 

The golden-eyed boy watched his two friends warily, looking for Peter, who merely shrugged at the news.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that." James, ever the voice of reason, "She's only three years older than us."

"Triads aren't unheard of it's only been a few centuries since one was formed." the boy who was once slightly chubby shrugged again, Professor Dagworth's lessons were paying off, Peter's face was no longer filled with baby fat, and his slight belly was slowly disappearing to make way for a leaner body, "My great-great grand aunt was part of a Triad. Between a Shaklebolt and a Greengrass, I think."

"That's pretty cool, Peter." Sirius intoned clapping the younger boy on the back in camaraderie, "I think the Blacks have a few sprinkled throughout our family history, but can't rightfully say I spent much time paying attention to Mother's lessons."

"Yes, it's all very well and good, until Evans finds out." Remus said gravely, "She'll flip on the both of you. Muggleborns have never taken a liking to most of the Olde Rites."

"It's not any of Evans' business, Moony," James spoke, but with a hint of worry in his voice, the werewolf did not miss the look Padfoot sent James but figured it was a discussion the two of them would have on their own.

The lingering bitterness of James' and Lily's short-lived romance would no doubt be a problem for the three eventually.

…

Dorea sighed dramatically at the sight of Charlus. The man was slumped over his paperwork, books of legends and prophecies surrounding him. 

He was running himself ragged at the thought of his children being in danger. The woman knew it was time to do something to put his mind at ease.

She had been saddened by the lack of response from Hermione but knew the woman was safe within the walls of Hogwarts. She was shocked, not expecting when a familiar owl began pecking at the window of her husband's office.

The brown owl gently nipped at her fingers and accepted the treat she was offered, and Dorea quickly opened the envelope that had Hermione's dainty script on the letter.

Dorea,

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you; I suppose one of the boys has divulged to you and Charlus of them both courting me. I've accepted, but until my position as the Defense Professor is fulfilled, they've agreed to keep things quiet.

I know it's been a few centuries since the last triad, and I apologise, now for any inconvenience, this might cause the House of Potter. There's something about the both of them, my magic calls to them equally, and I find myself drawn to them both.

I would love to accept your invitation to lunch with you and Charlus at the next Hogsmeade visit, and we can perhaps discuss this in person. I've enchanted the parchment so only you or Charlus can read it. 

I'm quite excited to see you both again.

With love,   
Hermione Dagworth.

Charlus woke with a slight start as Dorea gently nudged him awake, motioning for him to read Hermione's letter.

"The girl will be good for both of them. I don't doubt her power, but James and Sirius are both a little wet behind the ears."

"We'll have to start training them both when they're home for the holidays. Remus and Peter too. This war is coming whether we like it or not." Dorea agreed.

"I think, my dear, it is already here."

…

"Lady Longbottom, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" 

Hermione spoke, Augusta Longbottom, even in her youth was an intimidating woman, she was genuinely shocked when she learned she and Dorea were not formerly friends, only bonding recently two years ago at their mutual dislike of Walburga Black.

"It is a rather informal visit; I had wished to meet my son's favourite new Professor. If he weren't so smitten with Alice Greengrass, I'd guess he'd had a bit of a crush on you." Augusta spoke.

Hermione had only met the witch one other time, not counting in the future. She could tell Neville would get his blond hair from his grandmother. The confidence she exuded would reach the boy eventually, maybe sooner with her presence here changing things.

"I'm flattered, Lady Longbottom. Your son will no doubt be a boon to whichever family he marries. He's quite gifted in my class; he'd no doubt make a great Auror." Hermione boasted of her student fondly.

"Yes, I have no doubts. I digress, though. I have come to invite you to the annual Yule formally. It will be held with the Longbottoms this year. I've already spoken to Dorea, of course." 

Hermione watched as Augusta pulled a scroll with the Longbottom crest, sealing the invitation, practically out of nowhere, and handing it to her.

"Of course, I'd be honoured to attend Lady Augusta," she replied, gently taking the parchment from the regal woman.

"Very well. I'll see you then." and just like that, Augusta left to go speak to Headmaster Dippet.

"I have to get more dress robes." the woman whined safely in the confines of her classroom.

"You'd go in a sack and still be the most radiant woman at the ball."  
Hermione smiled, hidden beneath her hair at Sirius' words, "Your cheek will either see you rewarded or maimed, Sirius Black. I'm not sure which it is yet."

"You wound me, my fair maiden." the boy grabbed his chest energetically, "How ever will I survive, with my witch's wicked tongue?"

Hermione laughed, looking up and motioning for him to go to her. "I'm sure you'll live, if not I'm sure another could make use of my wicked tongue." she joked as he lifted her off of her chair and sat her on her desk, taking her place where she once was, he closed the distance between them and Hermione barely had time to lock and ward her office before she was completely lost within Sirius Black.

…

Tom Riddle prided himself on knowing everything.

When he had sent his slightly insane favorite, to ask Hector Dagworth to join his cause or torture the man and what was left of his family until he changed his mind it was very disappointing to him when Bellatrix had returned claiming to have killed the man he had hoped would brew him the foulest of potions for his cause.

'Crucio'

That the young woman before him tortured his younger brother and his wife because they would not give up the residence of their own grown son was of little consequence to him, they were spares, after all. Not who he wished to join him on this journey, sullying himself with a muggle woman, was disgusting to him. And the Dark Lord could admit to himself brought back to many memories of his own childhood.

The problem was that he found their daughter instead of the son. And the impudent witch was so lost in her own mind and cruelty she did not even remember torturing the girl. That she left the little wench to survive and tell others who exactly it was who was acting on Lord Voldemort's behalf.

It almost caused him to twitch with his anger. He controlled himself and did not let up on the torture curse until the smell of piss, wafted into his nostrils.

"You have failed me Bellatrix, while the girl hasn't been whispering your name, your fervour with your departed aunt's blade, leaves no room to question who you are. And if they know it is you, they can find out who their future master is as well before I'm ready to reveal myself truly. You are to find the girl, take your pathetic husband, and Lucius with you. Leave no witnesses this time."

Bellatrix could not answer the brown-haired man until long after he left the room.

…

Hermione knew that people would talk today.

James had promised to be a gentleman, and no funny business would happen in public. That was not how pureblooded women were to be treated.

The older woman narrowed her eyes and answered back quickly, "That's not how any woman is to be treated."

He knew the Dagworth's much like the Potter's and Longbottom's held no reverence for the bigotry of the other Houses. Hearing it in person, straight from the curly-haired woman he was escorting though, took his breath away, and he had to fight the urge to allow his gaze to linger on her for too long.

Today was the day that they were going to speak with his parents, allow others to see the two together, so when the news came out, they had been secretly courting it wouldn't shock too many people.

It was all strategy, James hated it, of course, he took after his Gryffindor father, not his Slytherin mother. Hermione though there was no doubt in his or Sirius' mind, for that matter, that the girl would have been a Slytherin in another life. Her ambition and strategic spirit wouldn't leave room for a lot of boldness as a Gryffindor. Hermione thought them amusing that they did not picture her in her own house.

The Three Broomsticks looked as it always did, slightly run-down, but the food was divine and Madam Rosmerta; he swore the woman never aged, was still a sight for sore eyes.

"What can I get the two of you today?" she spoke, looking at the new Defense professor curiously.

"Just a butterbeer for me, we're meeting Mr. Potter's parents to discuss some of his antics in my classroom. James, what will you be having?"

"Same, same," he muttered, and Madam Rosmerta nodded and went to take their order to the bar.

"Oi, throw me under the Knight Bus, why don't you!" he whispered harshly, Hermione's tinkling laugh distracted him enough not to notice her hand moving to place on his thigh and pat him there softly. She laughed again, seeing his blush darken and whispered back to him, "Hush. Hush."

It didn't take long for the elder Potters to arrive. James stood and, after kissing his mother's cheek and shaking his father's hand, escorted the two towards their table. They stayed silent while Rosmerta took the aristocrats' orders.

Dorea was a Slytherin, and she observed what others do not. The way James leaned into Hermione's touch, the way she eyed him behind delicate lashes and giving him a look only he could understand. Well, perhaps no one else besides James and Sirius at least. She had yet to see the heir and heiress together, but with the way James described it, the two were considerably more comfortable with each other so far. Dorea had encouraged him to write to his father since Charlus studied the triads and prophecies as his time as an Unspeakable. She was amused to hear her son whined rather petulantly to his father when the man told him he took a little too long jumping into things. Sirius and Hermione had time to talk between classes and get to know one another sooner than he did. James was confident that there was more to their relationship than that, but at Charlus' reminder, he was now a part of that relationship too, he remained silent.

Dorea was just thrilled that he got over his crush on that Evans girl. 

While not a racist towards new blood herself, purebloods were so immersed within their culture and rituals and just everyday life, that what was archaic and barbaric to the muggles and muggle-borns was deeply rooted in the purebloods as tradition and had rhyme and reason to such acts of magic.

She knew the statistics, and usually, a marriage ritual ended fairly abominably for the two cultures attempting to merge. She supposed that if one would completely give up the other lifestyle and submerge themselves into one world, the chances of the marriage surviving were better, but that was few and far between cases. Her niece Andromeda came to mind with her muggle-born husband, but Ted had given up his pure muggle life to marry the pureblooded girl. She did not think Lily would have done the same for her child. It was much safer for muggle-borns to marry half-blood,s and future generations be taught the ancient ways from there.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Hermione began, smiling brightly at the elder Potters.

She had come to simply adore Charlus and Dorea, but that was when she was an orphan now she was sitting across from them as not only James' intended but Sirius' as well. As it were, Dorea's refresher courses of their etiquette classes rang true in her ears now.

'You are a witch, one who many didn't even realize existed until a few months ago. The purebloods, especially the Lords and Ladies of their ancient and Noble families, will be able to smell any weaknesses around you a mile away. You must never give them the chance to exploit you. Play the pampered princess if you must to lower their guards, but always hold your head and shoulders forward. It is unbecoming for a Lady to allow disrespect towards her person.'

Dorea couldn't have been more proud of the girl as she looked at them head-on.

"We have decided to begin preparing you and the other Marauders for what is to come." began Charlus, though before he could continue on Hermione felt the air shift, the hairs on the back of her neck rose slightly, and a slight shiver coursed through her body quickly.

The petite woman was obviously more athletic than James or even Dorea and Charlus had given her credit for because the next thing the three knew, their table was on its side, having been flipped over by Hermione who also pulled down Dorea and James who was closer to her, the time traveler was grateful that James had the good sense to pull Charlus with him when the other three were getting closer to the ground.

It wasn't five seconds later, did a maniacal laugh Hermione had nightmares of, pierce the air around them, and the outside wall of the Three Broomsticks was blasted into the building, a decent sized boulder laid where James' parents were once seated. Hermione didn't have time to ponder on that too much as she stood, ignoring James' pull on her arm to get back down.

With strength that even surprised her, she stood to her feet, taking a few steps and casting a cutting hex at the still laughing woman.

Obsidian colored eyes narrowed in and locked with Hermione's before she began laughing again this time she was speaking eagerly to the man closest to her right, their faces were obscured by their black dressrobes and cloaks and silver masks. Still, Hermione knew one of the men was Rodolphus, she knew Bellatrix was rarely left on her own, Lord forbid Voldemort were to lose his favorite pet.

"Look, look! That's her. It has to be! Do you see her eyes? Oh, look, how she hates me! 'Crucio!'

Hermione dodged out of the way; this wasn't the same woman who had tortured her in the future, this Bellatrix was still wet behind the ears, dangerous but not insanely murderous like the version in her own time.

"Alarte Ascendare!' Hermione spoke so quietly, James almost didn't hear her speak, the spell was powerful though as it threw the mad witch back and high into the air.

"Bombarda!" this time, the other man who had made no move until now, drew his wand. Hermione rolled out of the way but not in enough time, and her outer robe and her left arm caught fire.

'Bellatrix. Rodolphus. Lucius. I don't have enough power to take on all three. Need to hold them off until Aurors arrive.' the girl was quick with her thoughts and silently and wandlessly vanished her outer robe. She made a slit in her dress robes to make her movements easier. Can't afford to get hit but anything nastier. And she knew Lucius played dirty when dueling he'd toy with his opponent until he gathered enough information and go in for the kill.

She wasn't going to give the man time to think of a strategic plan to kill her or anyone here.

With a silent flick of her wand, her magic and the area around grew hotter, blue flames released from the Acacia. Rodolphus screamed in agony as her flames made contact.

"Morsmore!" she watched fascinated as Lucius shouted the spell to bring forth the dark mark in the sky; something was wrong, though. 

There was no skull, just the snake.

The Aurors appeared just as the three disapparated away. But Hermione couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the snake.

"They only leave his mark to indicate they've killed someone," Hermione spoke softly as James took off his cloak and placed on her shoulders.

"You're amazing," he whispered to her, pulling her into a hug, being mindful of her burned arm.

"I'm really not, but …"

James hummed to himself, not really listening to her denials. Hermione, however, was content.

21 November 1977 was the day Charlus and Dorea were to die at the hands of Death Eaters.

'Maybe I can change things for the better...'


	11. There Was a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren't delving into lemons just yet, but it does get a little steamy in this chapter more so with James and Sirius than with Hermione. If that's not, your thing, you can feel free to skip this chapter as it's nothing more than a filler to get us past Yule and back into the story.

Counterclockwise  
Chapter 11  
James x Hermione x Sirius  
Rated: M+

…  
  


"Honestly, attacks in Hogsmeade. You're very lucky to be alive! Three against one is complete codswallop."

  
Hermione smiled from her bed of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was always such a mother hen. For a Professor to be attacked was something she just couldn't get a grasp of.

  
"I'm excellent; you've done a marvellous job of healing my arm." consoled the young teacher.

  
"I suppose, and Professor Dippet has shut down the Hogsmeade trips." she relented silently, "Armando is thinking of retiring a year early," Hermione's eyes widened at that revelation, "there's talk Albus will take over soon."

  
"That's interesting." Hermione agreed to the matron's gossip, "Do you think I can be released now, Madame?"

  
"Yes but I must insist on no classes until you're fully healed, the 'Bombarda' curse isn't made to attack others with, and the dark intent to pull it off transformed the spell a bit, and it's a bit resistant to normal burn potions and salves."

  
Hermione sighed tiredly but nodded her compliance to the healer's orders.

  
'I can still talk to the others, research and find the other horcruxes. Perhaps with Albus ascending to the Headmaster position, Minerva will soon take over Transfiguration classes, and I'll be able to talk to her and bring her into the Order as well.'

  
It took about another thirty minutes before the medi-witch allowed Hermione to leave the hospital wing, Sirius and James along with Remus and Peter were waiting for her as soon as she closed the doors behind her.

  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked kindly to the seventh years.

  
"We have a free period and wanted to check on you." spoke Peter earnestly and Hermione was flattered by the concern in his voice.

  
"Well then escort an injured witch to her classroom, I have letters to write and a cuppa sounds lovely at the moment."

  
Remus nodded his head and offered his arm to her with Sirius doing the same on her left side. She smiled before allowing the two to guide her. A stabbing pain hit her heart a little, and she realised that while she had taken Peter under her wing to help build his confidence and power, and James and Sirius were her intendeds, Remus was left out. While she knew he could fair quite a bit without her help the thirteen-year-old girl who was once taught by this very teenager was crying at the thought, she unintentionally left the werewolf out of her little circle of students.

  
"Remus, how are you fairing with your classes this year? What Newts do you plan on taking?" questioned Hermione slightly.

  
Remus looked at Sirius in question, but the boy merely gave him a simple shrug, "Everything but Muggle Studies, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

  
Hermione hummed in thought, worrying her lip as she couldn't quite place what classes the once professor had taken in his seventh year.

  
"I have a surprise for you once we get to my classroom. I'm sorry it wasn't ready before now, but it takes a month of preparation, and you need to take it every day the week before the full moon."

  
She stumbled slightly as Sirius and Remus stopped walking, leaving her to trip over the air at the lack of their arms woven through hers.

  
"Honestly boys, I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." she admonished slightly, but she was sure the nervous look in her eyes would give her away.

  
"But you- you're not afraid of me?" Remus muttered quietly not meeting her eyes.

  
"I'm sorry Remus, but a seventeen-year-old boy does not strike fear in my heart, the way you'd hope."

  
"I'm a monster!" he nearly screamed at her, and Hermione smiled softly before standing on her toes to ruffle his hair the way a parent would their child.

  
"You're a little extra fluffy one night out of the month, what I've brewed for you, Remus, I hope it helps you realise that you aren't the monster you claim to be."

  
She didn't wait for them to escort her to her classroom this time, and she was sure to keep her arms placed at her side to lessen the throbbing of the burns, but she smiled despite the pain when she heard four sets of steps behind her.

  
…

  
"... and I told him just to find me after the full moon, let me know what he thinks. Do you think I overstepped, the cure wasn't supposed to be created for another year."

  
Hermione watched the seer this time in Sybil's classroom, smelling less heavily of sherry and perfumes than it did in her first time.

  
"I can tell you that you brewing the potion before Damocles, will see the boy to up his research; he'll take it as he has to one up you. He will succeed."

  
Hermione choked on her Grey Earl tea, not expecting Sybil to say that. She was afraid of taking credit for a potion that she technically did not originally come up with herself but seeing Remus so tired and ill every month worsening as the days go on. Her emotion outweighed her logic for the teenager, and she set aside her emotion just this once. To say she was relieved by the thought if she goes public, Belby will eventually throw himself into his research and actually cure Lycanthropy was astounding to her.

  
"I'll have to tell Professor Slughorn then, ask him to set up a meeting with the Board of Potioneers." she spoke more to herself than to Sybil.

  
"I know in the future, I sent you here to change things, Volde-"

  
"The taboo!" Hermione warned hotly,

  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was never meant to split his soul, he changed the course of time, you being here fixes that. You can't say if you'd have lived a normal life, you wouldn't have gone on to be academically inclined and pursue things, potions perhaps."

  
"Are you suggesting that Damocles and myself merely switched achievements?"

  
"I can't confirm nor deny, you know how this works, Hermione."

  
"This is so confusing." the younger witch whined petulantly.

  
"It won't be for much longer, your dreams. They're rewriting your memories." Sybil prompted.

  
"Don't remind me, Sybil. And what about you, what does I being here do for you?" Hermione demanded lightly

  
"I shall, despite your best efforts, be taken." Sybil warned, "But do not fret I shall be rescued by a new friend."

  
"A new friend? And how can you say so calmly of your impending kidnapping?"

  
"That particular vision concerns me not you so I can discuss it freely because there is nothing to do about it. It's now a fixed point, a price for my future self bringing you here."

  
"Can you say when it will happen?"

  
"I can. But I won't." said Sybil, "There is another like me, she'll help you until I am rescued." the woman assured her.

  
"Pandora Delacour, you mean?"

  
"You were good friends with her daughter?"

  
"I could have been better, before this I wasn't that big a believer of Divination." Hermione intoned stuffily.

  
"Yes, well, we all have our faults." Sybil returned with a laugh.

  
"Very funny. Things are changing, it's all a bit terrifying." the witch intoned quietly.

  
"Change isn't always a bad thing, my dear."

  
…

  
Dorea smiled warmly as Hermione stepped through to the fireplace. The girl was looking much better than when the disastrous day at Hogsmeade occurred.

  
"Darling I'm so glad you're home safe with us again." Dorea said while giving her a hug.

  
"It's good to be back, Dorea. I've missed you and Charlus, our last visit was ruined quite prematurely." Hermione said an apology holding back on her tongue.

  
"Indeed, which is why I was hoping we'd be able to travel to France for a day, pick out our dress robes for Lady Augusta's Yule Ball. My dear friend, Apolline says a new boutique just opened."

  
"Apolline Delcaour? Any relation to Pandora Delacour?" Hermione asked urgently.

  
"Yes, I believe the two are first cousins, Philipe Delacour and his daughter moved to England after his wife, Fleur died from some strange potions accident when Pandora was six."

  
Hermione's eyes widened at the revelation, wondering if there was a curse on the family at hearing such a similar story to what happened to Luna at such a young age.

  
"I can arrange for Pandora to come as well, if it suits you, she's your age I believe, graduated Hogwarts a couple of years ago." Dorea spoke quietly, nodding in approval when Hermione nodded her agreement.

  
…

  
The trip to La Belle Femme, was a shorter trip than what she had been expecting, Apolline looked much the same as her daughter would in the future, now the silver haired babe was fast asleep against her mother's chest wrapped in a swaddling cloth.

  
"She was just born this past September; she'll make four months on the twenty-second." Apolline spoke with a small hint of a french accent in her voice, the English born witch who married her French husband Pierre, held little accent in her natural born tongue.

  
"She's beautiful," Hermione gushed without a lie in her voice, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Baroness Delacour."

  
"Please call me Apolline my dear, this is my niece, Pandora Delacour."

  
"Hermione Dagworth."

  
"I've heard rumours, Hector Dagworth's niece had come out of her ordeal, how dreadful to have a Lady of the Courts in such a position. I'm truly sorry Countess Dagworth."

  
"No apologies, necessary, Lady Delacour." Hermione spoke eyeing the woman who looked like a lighter version of her future daughter; the similarities were really quite uncanny.

  
"Please call me, Pandora. I hope we will soon become terrific friends."

  
"Then please call me Hermione, I must confess I normally don't like to shop for formal wear, but the dresses in the window are completly breathtaking."

  
"Madam Giselle is a half-blood, and she is quickly becoming a very popular seamstress here in Paris, incorporating muggle designs into her clothes. I have to admit, I'm hoping to cause a bit of a scandal with you and Dorea shopping here." laughed Apolline good naturally.

  
Hermione never really did appreciate Fleur's attitude in the future. Still, she was chalking that up to Mrs Weasley and Ginny's dislike over the witch instead of a genuine dislike of Fleur herself because Apolline's demeanour to stick it to the uppity pureblood's was giving the muggleborn or was it halfblood life at the moment.

  
Dorea did not take long to pick out a dress, apparently, the woman knew what she wanted and knew the styles to compliment her body type. The pastel green gown, which flowed past her hips onto the floor which was complimented by a pair of tanned heels. Her corset like top would have looked to be too constricting, but the same flowy material that was the bottom portion of her dress also made up the off shoulder sleeves giving the dress a warm, motherly feeling when Hermione looked at the older witch.

  
All too soon, she was handing baby Fleur off to Pandora so she could try on dresses Apolline and Dorea chose for her. A dress similar to Dorea's was tried on first only in a soft yellow colour. That dress was discarded as a quick no for the girl; she tried on three other dresses before Apolline handed her a red dress to try on.

  
Dorea no doubt had something to do with it, Sirius and James would lose their minds seeing her show up in the Gryffindor colours. The dress was actually made up in two pieces, the top was cropped with of the shoulder sleeves not flowing like Dorea's but held nice clean lines, the bottom piece was more reminiscent to Dorea's dress flowing down her legs in ripples of red, the tone contrasted nicely with her tan skin but she would not be able to wear this as it showed off Dolahov's cursed scar.

  
She stared at her reflection for a bit, enjoying the dress for a bit longer, before she took it off.

"Oh, Hermione!" Dorea cried, looking at the girl, "You look breathtaking."

  
"It's too revealing," Hermione muttered, trying her hardest not to glance down at the scar at her side. She should have known better than to do so in front of the Slytherin woman.

  
"My dear, scars are merely stories speaking of the adventures we've lived, during this life. If they notice that faded thing, they aren't looking where they need to be." she laughed at Hermione's affronted look.

  
"Besides do you think I raised my boys, so callously that you think they'd care about one scar? I have my fair share too, you know?"

  
At this, Hermione looked up to meet the woman's eyes.

  
"You know I think the world of your boys." Hermione encouraged her to see the truth in her words.

  
"I know you do, darling. Just imagine the look on their faces, when they see you in their house colours. I have jewellery at home you're more than welcome to as well."

  
"I couldn't possibly." Hermione worried her lip nervously at the notion.

  
"Nonsense do you think I'd be able to pass it on to James or Sirius to wear? No, you'll just have to take them, perhaps one day down the road, give me a granddaughter to pass them on to."

  
"Dorea!" Hermione shrieked at the woman's words, "We're still courting, marriage isn't even something we can consider at the moment."

  
"Just trust me, my dear, when I tell you to trust my boys not to break your heart."

  
Hermione nodded curtly as the woman hugged her, "We'll get this one for you; it really is lovely against your skin."

  
Hermione laughed at that not ready to let go of the woman just yet, Dorea's words were ringing in her ears and she could admit to herself but not to the intimidating woman who was fast becoming a second mother to her in this time, it wasn't her fear that James or Sirius would break her heart, it was her breaking theirs.

  
…

  
Dorea had threatened the boys, within an inch of their lives if they had dared try to take a peek at either of the ladies' dresses before the day of the Yule Ball.

  
Dorea truly put the fear into both James and Sirius, Charlus however was not so easily persuaded. Hermione was leaving out of the family library one day when Charlus had quickly ran out of his and Dorea's shared bedroom, a beak and chicken wings sprouting from his body where his arms and mouth had once been.

  
James had clearly gotten his talent of Transfiguration from his mother.

  
Sirius though while not being a son by blood took after his surrogate father, bothering Hermione when James or the others weren't around. Hermione did not truly mind though Sirius was easily distracted by her when she wished it.

  
Like now, the boy had been pestering her about her dress and Hermione took it upon herself to kiss the boy into submission. It was a good stress reliever for the both of them, and now they were sitting in the nook of the library, running her fingers through his obsidian curls as his head rested on her thigh.

  
"You and James always wanted to see me in more muggle clothes. I think both of you will approve of the dress Dorea and Apolline picked out for me."

  
Sirius' eyes darkened at her words and right before his lips met hers coughing interrupted them,

  
"Oi, no room for me."

  
Sirius threw a pillow from the sitting area at the boy's head for his cheek, "You'll get her in public soon enough, Prongs. Let me get my fill."

  
Hermione's laughter disrupted what was sure to be another petty squabble, "I have a whole other side available James. I thought you two were good with sharing?" she reminded gently, and the two had the decency to blush at her words.

  
"We are. Just all this secrecy due to the prophecy we'll do better for you though, love." Sirius words were like a balm to her soul. Her hand tightened around James', and she leaned her head to press a chaste kiss to Sirius' lips, or what was supposed to be a chaste kiss at his words turned into a full blown snog.

  
"Bloody hell." James' whisper caused the two to break apart, and Hermione felt herself grow wet at the smouldering look he was giving the two.

  
The witch wasn't sure what possessed her but she moved on instinct rather than thought shifting her weight to lean into James and placed her lips against his own.

  
This was the first time she had been together with the both of them, while she knew nothing more could happen she could feel herself losing her mind at James lips on her own. Sirius was busy trailing delicate fingers down her body leaving a flame under her skin as he made his way over her body. It was too much and the moan which left her body at Sirius placing her lips right below her ear, could not belong to her.

  
"Think we're a bit too much for her, Padfoot?" James asked as he removed his lips from hers and attaching himself to the other side of her neck, their fingers were still intertwined, Hermione's gripping hers too strongly to be comfortable for James but he never complained.

  
"Sirius. James. We have to stop." Hermione sputtered, but the boys did not heed her warning.

  
"Doesn't seem like you want us to stop, love." James noticed but at Hermione forcing her hand away from James' she brushed over something that had her blood boiling.

  
"This is too soon. We can't do that yet." she nearly shrieked, causing Sirius to stop roaming his tongue and hands over her body.

  
"Calm down, love. We'll go at your pace. However fast or slow, you'll have us." the longer haired boy spoke.

  
"It's a sin how good you two are at this." Hermione pouted not looking at either one of them, "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and the Yule Ball. You'll have to try to control yourselves in front of all the other aristocrats." Hermione warned.

  
"We're heirs to two Noble and Ancient Houses, love. Think we'll manage for a bit." James bragged halfheartedly, losing his resolve when he saw Hermione's smirk.

  
Just what exactly did she have planned for the Yule to give them that look?

  
…

  
"What are we doing, Prongs, we can't manage." Sirius whined, watching as Charlus danced with Hermione on the dance floor. "She really wore a muggle style dress; she's a vixen."

  
"Tell me about it; she said mum helped her pick it out as well." James complained in turn.

  
"I sure did, told her she needed something to catch your eyes, now which one of my sons will dance with me first, maybe you Sirius, Walburga looks about ready to have a stroke if she looks at us any harder."

  
Sirius smiled as he took the woman's hand leading her onto the dance floor close to Charlus and Hermione. He could see Frank and Augusta not too far away from them dancing, and Alice and her own father a few steps away from them.

  
The first dance was welcoming the heirs to the Noble Houses into the Yule. Normally the boys would take turns dancing with Charlus attempting the most outrageous dance moves to entertain the man. But this year they were announcing Hermione into the Ancient Houses. It wouldn't be long until June came around and they'd be able to announce her engagement to Prongs publicly at the Litha. It would be later once the Dark Lord was defeated that they'd be able to announce their triad and include Sirius the way it should have been from the beginning.

  
The song changed and Sirius' dance partner was swept away by her husband but Hermione didn't waste a second and floated her way into his arms.

  
"I told you you two wouldn't be able to handle this dress." laughed his defence professor.

  
"I can more than handle you love, you're the one that wants to take this slow."

  
"Just for now, Sirius just until we're safe or I'm no longer your professor."

  
"Don't like it." he pouted as he spun her in a circle.

  
"Don't think James likes it from the sidelines either. I know I haven't spoken to either of you about it, but I'm truly-"

  
"We are too you know? Completely dedicated to you." he confirmed.

  
"I know, Thank you for the dance Scion Black. Lady Walburga, a pleasure. If you'll excuse me I have to mingle some more Countess Potter is waiting."

  
"Mother."

  
"Sirius, I see you're finally making good choices on who you should associate with. Perhaps you'd be able to come home. There's someone your father and I would like for you to see."

  
"I told you already my fifth year at Hogwarts; my answer hasn't changed since then, mother. My friendship with Hector Dagworth Granger's niece isn't equal to me bowing down to someone below my station."

  
"The Dark Lord-" began Walburga

  
"Is not a conversation for polite society. If you'll excuse me I'm suddenly feeling sick. Mother. Father." Sirius bidded much the same way Hermione did when she saw who was interrupting their dance. She had made off to speak with Alice and Frank who he knew would be announcing their engagement later tonight.

  
His eyes met James' from across the room and he didn't need to look behind him to know that his best mate was following him.

  
He had closed the door behind him but left it unlocked for James to enter after him he didn't wait too long before James was locking the door with some complex spell he couldn't recall at the moment, Sirius was too focused on why he was having such trouble remembering how to breathe. Time stood still as James had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight to his chest.

  
Sirius didn't even realise he was crying the thought of having to be in the same room as that man was terrifying. James' words didn't make sense at first, but the more he cried and released his frustration, the more he was able to comprehend.

  
"You're ours, Sirius. To hell with the plan, we'll announce you too. That bastard won't be able to brand you. You won't be put in danger least of all by that bitch who birthed you. I won't lose you or Hermione!"

  
James' words were a comfort to the other boy, and he found himself laughing at James' name for his mother and then he gave Sirius that damn look. And Sirius did something he never would have tried with their witch. He crashed James' face to his throwing his glasses across the room as their tongues fought for dominance with each other. 

Despite James trying to comfort Sirius the taller boy quickly took control of the situation flipping their positions until James was lying on his back and tangling his hands into Sirius' hair.

  
"Fuck, James." Sirius whispered as he grabbed the bespectacled boy's hips to stop him from grinding into him. They were at Yule at Augusta Longbottom's house. If they would get caught-

  
"Sweet Nimue!"

  
There would be hell to pay.

  
"I knew I would drive you two crazy with this dress, I'd have hoped I would have been included in this tryst though."

  
"Hermione." Sirius breathed in relief noticing the flush on her face and her dilated eyes, "Enjoy the show, love?"

  
"Very much." the witch breathed, reaching up to fan her face.

  
"Hermione," James breathed out also out of breath. "Come here." and the witch followed his orders until she was kneeling in front the two of them.

  
"Hermione, kiss Sirius." James whispered, "Walburga wants to take him from us. We can't let that happen. Show him he belongs to us just like we belong to him."

  
"James." Hermione's voice came out more raspy than she had intended but the way James' eyes widened and Sirius licked his lips at the sound, she did not regret sounding so wantonly. Sirius was desperate not to kiss her the same way he did James but Hermione wasn't having that. 

"Sirius, I'm not a doll, I saw what you did to James. Fuck Sirius what do I have to do to get you to lose your inhibitions with me?"

  
Sirius shut his eyes but felt James move his position leaning behind Hermione, he guided Hermione's hands into Sirius' dress robes, moving the layers of silk until she was touching the flesh underneath, "Do you see that vein on his neck, Hermione? Put your mouth on it, it drives him wild. He likes biting too, think it's the dog in him." James was very proud of his little joke, and Hermione might have laughed under different circumstances, but she was so focused on Sirius and James and just being with the both of them.

  
Hermione bit Sirius where James suggested blowing on his neck before taking her mouth over his pulse point and licking the mark better. She continued leaving little love bites on his neck at his growls of approval and James' words of encouragement.

  
"That's it love, look how you have him squirming under your touch."

  
"James." Sirius warned quietly before grabbing Hermione's neck and attacking her mouth much the same way he had did the other boy's earlier.

  
"All you had to do was ask, if you prefer it rough, my vixen."

  
Hermione moaned into his mouth as her hands once more began moving over Sirius' bare chest his robes opening slightly at a silent spell from James' to give Hermione more room to work with.

  
"Sirius, please."

  
The boy looked at James over Hermione's shoulder and the boy slowly lowered one of the straps on her shoulder when she did not protest but looked at the two of them with pleading eyes and Sirius repeated the action to her other strap lowering the cropped shirt until it was covering her stomach instead of her breasts. Sirius and James each took one of the pink buds into their mouths and Hermione lost her mind at the new sensations her intendeds were giving her.

  
Sirius and James were driven by the sounds of her moans and Sirius mouth was replaced by James' hand as he started focusing on her neck once more.

  
Between the two of them it did not take long for Hermione to see white as the two younger men drove her over the edge with their treatment. 

By the time her vision returned to normal her dress was perfectly back in place and both of them were holding her close to them.

  
"We have to stick together." James spoke, looking heatedly at both Hermione and Sirius.

  
She couldn't say anything to that and now Sirius wouldn't meet either of their eyes at the danger they were putting themselves in but she was in agreement with James.

  
It wasn't worth one of their safety to put another at risk. Plans would have to be changed and Sirius was going to have to be with them in public sooner than they had originally planned.


	12. Confessions of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsley Shacklebolt, while having his father's looks, was more prone to his mother's warm nature compared to the business etiquette of the wizarding world of this area. The tribes surrounding, Cote d'Ivoire, that practiced their magic was unique and completely unadulterated compared to the domestication of the UK. It was a power which he recognized immediately between not only the young witch, Hermione Dagworth, but the Potter and Black Heirs as well.

Counterclockwise

Chapter 12

…

As the days wore on, Hermione found herself more paranoid as the hours stretched, waiting for another attack, the next she knew would be the beginning of three encounters involving Voldemort himself. She was not sure if that terrified her in itself, or it was the thought of Sybill's impending kidnapping that was setting her nerves aflutter. It could have very well been a mixture of the three. The young women held little trust for the Ministry of Magic here in either of her timelines, and she knew as the closest to Sybill when the woman would disappear, she would be the first and perhaps only to be questioned.

It was another reason she was so thankful to Dorea for instilling the lessons of an heir to herself. Despite her newfound status as either a pureblood or half-blood, depending on how she viewed it, she had still been raised a muggle, and the coincidence of that being false was not lost on her.

James and Sirius were a welcome distraction. Despite being out of place within this time, she fit so easily with the two Marauders. It felt like a blink of an eye, but it was indeed closer to a year now, the six months had come and gone with a snap of her fingers. She shook her head as if to rid herself of those depressing thoughts. Her headaches while once frequent, especially over the holidays, receded in what she thought was a random pattern, her memories being replaced almost agonisingly slow, but after her Yule ritual which much to the disappointment of James and Sirius did not involve dancing around fires this time, the pain decreased. It left her with one theory that magic was interweaving her within this timeline. 

She didn't dare go to Sybill with her thoughts knowing the woman she once thought barmy would gloat until there was no end in sight. She couldn't help but wonder now, though, what would become of her parents and herself from the other timeline?

“Hermione! There you are.” Sybill waved her over from the entrance to her classroom. The witch smiled and made her way over to her unlikely friend.

“Would you care to join me for lunch today at the Leaky Cauldron?” Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at the woman.

“I- of course, Sybill. Is everything alright?” she questioned instead,

“Of course, my dear. We never know who we'll see, and I need a bit of a break from the castle.”

Hermione pursed her lips as the two walked down to the Great Hall for Breakfast before their classes.

Valentine's Day was always Hermione's least favourite holiday. Still, the smell of caraway seeds and plums baked into buns especially baked by the Hogwart's elves, it warmed her entire body, and she could practically taste the baked goods already.

She sat between Sybill and Horace and made small talk with the man, delighted he had looked over her potions theory behind the wolfsbane potion and agreed to let her use his own stores and lab. 

It wasn't but a few moments later that Hermione noticed a familiar owl belonging to the Potters land directly in front of her. She observed the now eerie silence as almost every pair of eyes were on her, she stole some bacon from Sybill's plate and fed it to the bird as she untied the golden letter from the owl's leg.

  
_Highlands of Scotland, 14 February 1978._

_My dearest beloved,_

_It would do me the highest honor to announce this Letter of Intent to you in the hopes you will hear my pleas of marriage._

_I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind, magic and body, do formally announce my intent to enter a marriage with Hermione Jean Dagworth-Granger and have sent my letter in a formal setting. A similar message has been sent to the intended's magical guardian and has been approved should the witch in question accept._

_Yours truthfully,_

_James Potter_

Hermione was having trouble breathing as she read over the letter a few more times. Sirius' name was not on it, and she had a sinking suspicion the Black heir had managed to convince James it was safer for them this way.

Had she not gone through Dorea's training, she would have burnt the letter in front of everyone herself, but she was supposed to be a pureblood, and it would do her nor James' reputation any good in the long run when they would get together after her rejection. She would simply pick the letter of intent up and head immediately to her quarters to sign the blasted thing in the privacy of her chambers.

The two of them had several answers they owed her, though, and Hermione was determined to get them as soon as possible. So with her head held high, she left the Great Hall once more, ignoring all of the whispers and staring as she did so to accept James' proposal of intent.

  
…

“What was that?” Lily whispered to Marlene quietly.

Remus legitimately did not mean to eavesdrop on the pair, but he was curious to see what Lily's reaction would be to the news of Professor Dagworth receiving a Letter.

“Someone just proposed a potential marriage to Professor Dagworth. She didn't destroy it, so my guess is she's off to accept in her bed chambers and then send the contract off.”

“Isn't that a little barbaric?” Lily asked affronted,

Marlene gave her friend a gentle smile, “It's not to the purebloods, Lils. Don't you have any muggle traditions you'd like to continue doing? It's the same here. I wouldn't be surprised if it were from a member of the Sacred 28 to have the letter brushed in gold like that.”

Remus shook his head, looking at his friends in wonder and just begging to know when the school would find out the truth. 

James did not look too pleased with the moment, though, and he wondered if Sirius did manage to convince him to remove himself from the proposal.

“We have to talk,” the boy whispered at the other three Marauders. And a quick solemn nod from both of the pureblooded heirs was all he received in return.

He chanced one more look at a distraught Lily before he stood up and left the Great Hall.

  
…

Kingsley was enjoying his lunch. The form of Madame Rosmerta was not something he complained too much of either. His lunch break was soon to be over in the next half hour if his watch was correct, and he still wanted to check out the latest broomstick before he had to resume his patrols. 

That dashed out of the door when he noticed the two newest additions to the Three Broomsticks. While they were both pretty younger witches, Kingsley felt his eyes moving over the most youthful.

The tribes surrounding, Cote d'Ivoire, that practised their magic was unique and completely unadulterated compared to the domestication of the UK. It was a power which he recognised immediately between not only the young witch, Hermione Dagworth but the Potter and Black Heirs as well. It was something he had only seen it the Elders of his mother's home. The beginnings of a triad. Before he even realised he was before the two women and introducing himself to the two. 

"It's a pleasure, Lord Shaklebolt." the man's eyes rose in shock at the witch's words.

"Lord Shacklebolt is my father and not planning on leaving his seat anytime soon. My mother, for that matter, either. " He laughed, "Kingsley is fine."

"Kingsley it is then, I'm Hermione Dagworth and my friend Sybill Trelawney," Hermione spoke, eying the way her friend and the young auror kept looking at each other. A surprised but pleased smile graced the young woman's face.

...

Kingsley had joined them, and Hermione was thrilled to hear that he would accept her offer to meet at the Potters at the end of the month.

She was sure to cast a quick Muffliato to ensure no one would understand her words explained quickly with just enough detail to inform the auror of what would transpire at the meeting.

She was not pleased to see that Sirius and James had snuck out after lunch and was in the window just their heads showing under the Cloak of Invisibility motioning her to meet them outside.

It was with a quiet declaration of her needing some air; Hermione made her way outside to see the two students. 

"What on earth are you two doing here?" she hissed quietly, grabbing onto their arms under the cloak to drag them to the nearby alleyway. 

"You were gone for forever," whined Sirius,

"Was that Trelawney with Shacklebolt?" asked James instead.

"I was getting lunch with Sybil when we ran into Kingsley." 

"I remember them both during Hogwarts, the same year, right?" asked Sirius to James, who nodded sagely.

"On and off since their fifth year, they were." he agreed.

"Really?" asked the witch, bringing her back into the conversation. "I never would have pictured that." 

"Shacklebolt's mum was thrilled I remember Walburga going on about it one year at Mummy P's Yule Ball one year," Sirius added.

"We should give them some privacy then," the young woman spoke, "we need to get back to the castle anyway for the dueling club."

"Get a witch alone, and she talks about learning, Padfoot."

"Woah is us Prongs, setting our sights upon such a devoted bookworm."

"I'll be sure to inform Remus of your regards, boys," Hermione spoke dryly, motioning for the two to follow her under the cloak and back to the castle. 

...

Lucius was quite pleased as he watched the Dagworth woman seemingly talk to herself.

The little stunt she pulled at Hogsmeade was embarrassing, to say the least, and The Dark Lord was not pleased with his or Bellatrix's actions that day. 

He would hopefully be happy to hear of not only her close relationship with Sybil Trelawney but a somewhat close relationship with two students as well.


End file.
